APOCALIPSIS AHORA
by Gabe Logan
Summary: MultiCrossover animecomic, la Tierra esta por ser invadida por las fuerzas mas terribles en el universo, ahora es el momento en el que la guerra empieza. NOTA de Cambio
1. Chapter 1

**APOCALIPSIS AHORA**

NOTA EXPLICATIVA: Bueno, para aquellos que me conozcan, sabrán que tengo la maña de hacer fics a diestro y siniestro, continuando escribiendo aquellos que reciben apoyo y dejando de escribir los que parece que nadie lee, en fin, eh aquí mi más reciente proyecto de fic Multi-Crossover, alter universe, me refiero a un fic en el que planeo hacer un capitulo cada mes o cada dos meses, claro esta, las series que planeo integren este fic son: Dragón Ball, One Piece, Naruto, Superman, Bleach, Shaman King, Batman, STAR WARS, tal ves un poco de Full Metal Alchemist, Full Metal Panic, Rage of Dragons (este es un videojuego), Resident Evil, YGO y YGO GX, entre otras que puedo meter o no. En este Multi-Crossover planeo situarlo en un universo alterno relacionado con el Universo DC, ya que como verán, algunos personajes de distintas series son infinitamente más poderosos que los de otras, y pues, el universo DC siempre a sido lo suficientemente adaptable para que todos los personajes, sé que puede resultar confuso, pero espero que les agrade.

_Este fic contendrá, Acción/Aventura/Drama y algo de romance, ahora, para que se den una idea de la historia comenzare con una serie de prólogos para justificar la historia..._

Prologo 1: Relativo a un kriptoniano y un Sayajin.

El planeta Vejita durante mucho tiempo estuvo dominado por dos razas, los Sayajin y los Tsufurujin, más con el paso del tiempo, los Sayajins aniquilaron a los nobles Tsufurujins tomando el control del planeta, después de eso procedieron a empezar a viajar a otros planetas para aumentar su nivel de pelea, pero para su desgracia, al ser su tecnología muy rústica, no llegaban muy lejos y muchos morían en el espacio.

Para compensar la falta de tecnología, los Sayajins se aliaron a distintas razas, por lo que conquistaban y barrían con planetas enteros a cambio de la tecnología necesaria para seguir viajando, entonces encontraron su primer obstáculo... la familia del poderoso conquistador Frezzer, Frezzer consciente del nivel poder los Sayajins se vio forzado a someterlos para que fueran sus sirvientes en su proyecto de conquista del universo.

Pudiera parecer que el imperio de Frezzer era invencible y que no habría nadie que lo detuviera, pero no, existían una serie de fuerzas que ponía en balanza los poderes de aquél poderosos imperio: Primero se encontraban los poderosos caballeros Jedis, estos con su control de la fuerza eran capaces de derrotar incluso a los Sayajins, a pesar de no poseer el mismo nivel de pelea, También se encontraban los poderosos espíritus que rondaban en el universo, y también estaban los Kriptonianos, una raza que, aunque pacifica, era capaz de retarlos gracias a su superior tecnología.

El poderoso imperio de Frezzer se extendía con rapidez en el universo, pero estas fuerzas lo frenaban constantemente, no solo eso, Frezzer se entero de la leyenda del Super Sayajin y supuso que era verídica, más al ver que los Sayajin parecían dispuesto a traicionarlo en cuanto llegase el momento, incluso supo de fuentes verídicas que los Sayajins más inteligentes planeaban una alianza con Kriptón para detener al imperio, Frezzer estaba enfurecido, pero no todas fueron malas noticias, el General Zod, un kriptoniano soberbio y ambicioso estaba dispuesto a entregarle tecnología de Kriptón a cambio de convertirlo en su socio en la dominación universal.

Frezzer sabía que con la tecnología kriponiana en su poder podría aumentar su ya de por sí enorme poder, más ahora que los Jedis habían sido casi extinguidos por el Imperio Galáctico, Frezzer solo mantenía un problema, los Sayajins, así que decidió que era hora de quitarse una molestia de encima y procedió a dirigirse a Vejita.

En Kriptón, la traición de Zod fue detenida por el líder Jor-El, quien le dio la sentencia de pasar la eternidad encerrado en la zona fantasma junto con sus asistentes.

En otro planeta.

La traición de Frezzer fue descubierta por un Sayajin de nombre Bardock, quien rápidamente se dirigió, casi moribundo a alertar a los demás Sayajins sobre el inminente ataque de Frezzer.

Mientras tanto.

Kriptón se encontraba condenado, Jor-El había descubierto una reacción en el núcleo de Kriptón, lo que provocaría su inminente destrucción, para su desgracia no había tiempo para convencer a los demás kriptonianos de la inminencia de su fin, por lo que preparo una nave espacial y en ella deposito a su pequeño hijo, Kal-El, para que escapase de la explosión que pondría fin a Kriptón.

En Vejita, los Sayajins se encontraban festejando otra de sus conquistas, mientras que los científicos empezaban a preparar a los bebes que serían enviados a los planetas que ellos consideraban débiles para que los conquistaran, entonces un pequeño bebe, de nombre Kakarotto fue designado para ser enviado a la Tierra, justo cuando su nave fue lanzada, la nave de Bardock, quien resultaba ser el padre de aquel bebe, llegó a Vejita, Bardock alerto a todos sobre el ataque de Frezzer, pero ninguno de los Sayajin le creyó, por lo que el decidió ir a enfrentarse a Frezzer solo.

Mientras tanto, Frezzer tuvo un encuentro con el Rey Vegeta del planeta Vejita, Frezzer estaba molesto por haberse enterado del fracaso de Zod, así que en cuanto el Rey trato de atacarle, Frezzer lo mato para desquitar su enfado y procedió a aniquilar al planeta.

En Kriptón, Jor-El solo le dedico algunas palabras a su pequeño hijo y lo metió en la diminuta nave, el planeta empezaba a sufrir temblores y los volcanes empezaban a hacer erupción, Jor-El y su esposa solo vieron con tristeza como la pequeña nave despegaba mientras que las explosiones seguían sonando en los alrededores.

En Vejita, Bardock se enfrentaba a los esbirros de Frezzer, quienes pese a ser muy numerosos, apenas podían contener la ira del Sayajin, en cuanto Frezzer salió de su nave solo observo a Bardock con calma, Bardock sonrío mientras que preparaba una bola de energía para atacar a Frezzer, él en cambio, solo levanto un dedo, Bardock ataco a Frezzer con su descarga, pero del dedo de Frezzer se formo una enorme bola brillante, Bardock solo vio con horror como su ataque quedaba nulificado por la bola de energía de Frezzer, entonces, sonriendo Frezzer lanzo su ataque, Bardock al recibirlo de lleno solo tuvo una visión del futuro, pudo ver una guerra, una terrible guerra más grande que cualquier otra que hubiese visto, pero por algún motivo sonrío, ya Que algo le decía que su estirpe aun viviría y sería su hijo menor quien acabara con el poderoso Frezzer.

En dos partes distintas del universo, la oscuridad del infinito se vio iluminada por las explosiones de dos planetas.

Justo en ese momento, dos pequeñas naves cruzaron una al lado de la otra, una de ellas, de forma redonda, tomaría un rumbo rápido en dirección a la Tierra, la otra, entraría en un agujero de gusano y sería catapultada a la Tierra... solo que 12 años después.

En la Tierra, la primera nave cayo en China, donde sería encontrada por un anciano de nombre Son Gohan, el viejo Gohan adoptaría al niño, más en un principio le fue difícil tratarlo, ya que él pequeño era muy agresivo, pero por casualidades del destino, el pequeño cayó a un precipicio y se golpeo la cabeza, Gohan lo cuido con esmero y logró que se recuperara, a partir de ese momento, el pequeño se volvió noble y amable, por lo que el anciano lo llamo Son Goku, en honor a una leyenda china, y en el hecho de que el pequeño tuviera cola. Gohan procedió a enseñarle al pequeño artes marciales, así como diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo, pero una noche, el pequeño Goku miro la luna llena y sufrió su primera transformación en Ozaru, una especie de gigantesco simio, matando accidentalmente a Gohan, a partir de ese momento, Goku vivió solo en las montañas de China.

La otra nave llego a la Tierra, donde se estrello en un pequeño pueblo de nombre Smallville, donde fue encontrado por una pareja, Jhonatan y Marta Kent, quienes decidieron adoptar al pequeño nombrándolo Clark.

La vida de ambos niños entonces siguió cursos totalmente diferentes. Mientras que Goku tuvo un encuentro con la hija de la poderosa corporación japonesa Capsule Corporation, Clark vivió lo que se podría llamar una vida normal, claro, aprendiendo a controlar sus nacientes poderes con ayuda de sus padres adoptivos.

Goku se entreno arduamente para volverse más fuerte, en ese tiempo conoció a muchos amigos y entreno con grandes maestros a lo largo de Asia, incluso se enfrento a la poderosa organización terrorista llamada Red Ribbon, destruyéndola casi por completo, también participo en los torneos de artes marciales e incluso pudo luchar contra un demonio llamado Piccolo derrotándole antes de que empezara a extender su influencia en el mundo, Goku incluso entreno con uno de los guardianes del cielo preparándose para la llegada del hijo de Piccolo.

Clark por lo mientras, se dedico a sus estudios y al manejo de sus poderes, en ese entonces ya contaba con una fuerza enorme, la capacidad de disparar una especie de rayo de calor de los ojos, a parte de poder ver a través de los objetos, poseía una extraña invulnerabilidad a todo lo que lo golpease, incluyéndose entre esto las balas, además de poder escuchar cualquier sonido subsonico. Ya terminada su carrera universitaria, Clark se dirigió a Metrópolis para probar suerte como reportero, ya para ese entonces podía volar y había obtenido la capacidad de tener una vista microscópica y podía crear enormes ventarrones con su aliento.

Goku lucho en el torneo de las artes marciales contra el hijo de Piccolo, fue una lucha sin tregua, pero al final Goku derroto a Piccolo, más le perdono la vida, Piccolo solo se marcho prometiéndole que la próxima vez él seria quien ganaría. Goku entonces se marcho para posteriormente casarse con una joven amiga de su infancia, Chichi, hija de uno los mejores alumnos de su maestro Muten Roshi, Goku tuvo un hijo al cual llamo Gohan.

Clark en ese tiempo había conseguido trabajo en el periódico El Planeta, donde rápidamente entablo amistad con la reportera estrella del diario, Lois Lane, algún tiempo después, Clark vio que la inseguridad empezaba a crecer en la ciudad, por lo que enfundado en un traje que le había hecho su madre, empezó a recorrer los cielos para ayudar a las personas, la gente se asombro por sus poderes, y pronto, gracias a una entrevista con Lois, la gente le empezó a llamar Superman. Superman empezó a combatir el crimen en Metrópolis y en cualquier lugar donde lo requirieran, más aun así, él tenía a un poderoso enemigo en el hombre llamado Lex Luthor, dueño de Luthor Corporation, uno de las empresas más poderosa del mundo, siendo la principal rival de Capsule Corp.

La vida de ambos pareciera distinta, pero pronto se vera ligada en el mayor conflicto existente en todo el universo.

_Fin Prologo 1_

_Nota final: como verán adapte las historias de las llegadas de ambos personajes a la Tierra, de manera que todo se situara en un cierto tiempo, la razón por la que decidí que Goku llegara a la Tierra antes que Clark era para poder adaptar ciertos eventos como la derrota de la Red Ribbon o los incidentes con Piccolo, ya que mientras que Goku sorteaba estos eventos, Clark apenas estaba en la escuela, además, para adaptarlos bien, todo esto fue en Asia, por lo que Clark ni se dio por enterado de la mayoría._

Próximo Prologo: El Murciélago y el Zorro Demoniaco.

_La historia de Batman y Naruto, muy a mi manera._


	2. Prologo 2

**APOCALIPSIS AHORA**

Prologo 2: El Murciélago y el Zorro demoniaco.

Los ninjas, uno de los grupos de espionaje más antiguos de Japón, se han destacado por sus habilidades tan tremendas que en muchas ocasiones han sido considerados magos o demonios por aquellos que los han enfrentado...

Más la historia cambio a la llegada del comodoro Matthew Perry a Japón exigiendo la apertura del país a los extranjeros, durante el periodo que duraron los conflictos provocados por Perry, los ninjas fueron casi exterminados por ordenes del Emperador Meji, más algunas aldeas ocultas pudieron mantenerse gracias a que sirvieron al emperador, entre ellas estaban la Villa Oculta de Konoha, la cual siguió al servicio del emperador y fue la primera en aceptar extranjeros en sus filas, lo que contribuyo a la aparición de clanes con el cabello rubio y ojos azules.

El Clan Yamanaka fue uno de los primeros, al unirse con sangre inglesa, aprendieron algunas cosas sobre la magia druida, como el control mental, otro clan fue el Uzumaki, cuya sangre estaba combinada con la de algunos soldados estadounidenses, quienes se destacaron por ser ninjas muy hábiles... aunque un poco idos de la olla, lo cual les hizo tener muchos líos, principalmente con los clanes mas viejos de Konoha, El Hyuga y el Uchiha.

Aun así, Konoha consiguió mucho prestigio entre los grupos de poder gobernantes en Japón, esto ultimo creo conflictos entre Konoha y otras villas ocultas sobrevivientes en el país.

Más la vida de la villa se vio turbada al ser atacada por el terrible Biju Kyubi, Konoha combatió como pudo al Kyubi, pero fueron casi por completo aniquilados... hasta que el cuarto Hokage, un joven miembro del Clan Uzumaki, por no decir él ultimo junto con una joven con la que pensaba casarse... ya que ambos estaban por tener un hijo.

El cuarto Hokage(Yondaime) lucho contra Kyubi más al no poder derrotarlo, se vio obligado a usar un sello maldito para poderlo vencer, más al necesitar a alguien que lo contuviese no tuvo otra opción que encerrarlo en el cuerpo de su hijo recién nacido, al terminar de hacer la técnica, Yondaime antes de morir dejo encargado a su hijo con Sandaime (El tercer Hokage) y pidió que fuese reconocido como un héroe, posteriormente murió.

El pequeño, nombrado Naruto paso así a convertirse en él ultimo miembro del Clan Uzumaki ya que su madre murió durante el parto.

Al mismo tiempo, en América... o más específicamente en Ciudad Gótica.

Una familia salía del cine, la familia Wayne era una de las más ricas de todo el mundo y las empresas Wayne eran tan poderosas que compañías como Lex Corp. y Capsule Corp. querían aliarse con ella, al salir del cine, los Wayne fueron interceptados por un ladrón el cual no solo asalto, sino que también asesino a los Wayne dejando solo con vida al pequeño Bruce.

Bruce entonces quedo a cargo del fiel mayordomo de la familia, Alfred Pennyword, quien se hizo cargo de la educación del joven, pero Bruce decidió que no permitiría que nadie más sufriera lo mismo que él sufrió, por lo que decidió que se entrenaría en cuerpo y alma para detener a toda la escoria del mundo.

Bruce entonces empezó a viajar alrededor del mundo aprendiendo distintas técnicas de combate, escapistas y mentales, fue el destino quizás, el que llevo sus pasos a Konoha.

En Konoha, el pequeño Naruto empezó a acudir a la academia de ninjas, pero pese a los deseos del fallecido Sandaime, los habitantes de la villa maltrataban o ignoraban al pequeño, el cual empezó a comportarse como un rebelde y bromista en un deseo de que le reconocieran.

Más, aun así era ignorado incluso por sus mismos compañeros, aunque sin darse cuenta, siempre hubo una persona que le miraba entre las sombras, una niña de ojos blanco perlados que le miraba con fascinación.

Durante ese tiempo, el joven Bruce llego a Japón, y con ayuda de algunos empresarios pudo ir a Konoha, allí fue recibido por el Sandaime Sarutobi quien le permitió ingresar a la academia y aprender ninjitsu pese a su edad.

Esta resolución del Hokage provoco desconcierto entre los clanes mas poderosos de la villa, más nada se pudo hacer. El joven Bruce demostró una gran capacidad para aprender las técnicas, por lo que fue considerado como un genio por varios de los maestros.

Entonces Bruce conoció a Naruto, pese a la naturaleza hiperactiva del muchacho Uzumaki y la naturaleza sería de Bruce, ambos se hicieron amigos, ya que Bruce no poseía la misma intolerancia de los demás, aparte de que él conocía el dolor que provoca la soledad.

El tiempo paso, Naruto y Bruce se graduaron de la academia, más Bruce decidió volver a Ciudad Gótica mientras que Naruto permanecía como ninja, ya con su equipo, él numero 7 junto con Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.

Antes de irse, Bruce le dijo a Naruto algo que le llamo la atención: "Sé que ahora te sientes atraído por Sakura, pero un día te darás cuenta que ya hay alguien que te aprecia por lo que eres... solo reza por que te des cuenta de ello antes de que sea tarde".

Naruto no entendió el significado de lo que Bruce le dijo, más Bruce solo le sonrío y le dio una tarjeta con un numero telefónico, para que se comunicara con él en caso de ser necesario.

La vida para ambos empezó a ir de una manera distinta, mientras que Naruto y su grupo se dedicaban a hacer distintas misiones, Bruce volvió Gótica y empezó a combatir a los criminales que en ella había, pero entonces noto que los criminales no le temían, por lo que Bruce empezó a investigar algo que asustara a los criminales, entonces una noche, mientras que Bruce estudiaba algunos libros en su biblioteca personal, un murciélago entro por la ventana, Bruce se sobresalto y entonces se percato de que si él, que había eliminado sus temores aun retrocedía con temor ante la imagen de un murciélago, entonces los criminales, cobardes por naturaleza, retrocederían ante la imagen de un murciélago de tamaño humano... a partir de ese momento nació Batman.

Naruto mientras tanto, paso por varias misiones, demostrando ser el ninja numero 1 en sorprender a todos, durante el examen para ascender a Chunin, por primera vez Naruto se pudo percatar de la existencia de la joven kunoichi Hinata Hyuga, quien tenía como primo al genio Neji Hyuga, quien guardaba rencor al clan por la manera en la que este le había tratado.

Naruto también trabo conocimiento sobre algunas de las otras aldeas ocultas en el país, entre ellas la Sunagakure, de donde provenía un joven y poderoso ninja llamado Sabaku no Gaara y sus hermanos, Kankuro y Temari.

Durante el examen de Chunin, Naruto demostró sus capacidades al derrotar a Kiba Inuzuka y a Hyuga Neji, consiguiendo que este a su vez pudiera estar en paz con su clan, más durante ese tiempo, apareció en su vida Orochimaru, un ninja exiliado quien con ayuda de Sunagakure organizo una guerra contra Konoha... claro todo llevado de manera secreta para que él gobierno japonés no interfiriera con sus planes.

La guerra entre ambas villas y la recién formada villa del Sonido produjo grandes problemas internos en la zona, mas al final, con el sacrificio de Sarutobi Sandaime, y la feroz batalla entre Naruto y Gaara, se pudo derrotar a Orochimaru.

Mas tarde Naruto inicio un viaje junto con Jiraiya, uno de los tres Sanins legendarios de Konoha, en ese viaje donde buscaban encontrarse con Tsunade, la Sanin medico, no solo eso, se entero que Orochimaru también había sido uno de los Sanins, más al no ser declarado Hokage, traiciono y huyo de la villa, los rumores hablaban de una alianza entre él y una misteriosa corporación que crecía en el mundo, su nombre, Umbrella, de allí Orochimaru pudo conseguir apoyo científico para su proyecto de inmortalidad.

Naruto también se entero de la existencia de Akatsuki, una organización terrorista creada por ninjas renegados de distintas villas, la organización se encontraba en la búsqueda de los Bijus, por lo que Naruto estaba en la mira de ellos. Para ir tras él Akatsuki encomendó a Itachi Uchiha, ninja renegado de Konoha, quien asesino a todo su clan dejando como único sobreviviente a Sasuke, y a Kisame, quien asesino al líder de su aldea.

Itachi derroto en Konoha a Hatake Kakashi y más tarde enfrento a Sasuke, dándole una paliza, más no pudo atrapar a Naruto, ya que Jiraiya resulto ser demasiado difícil para ellos, después de que con ayuda de Maito Gai llevaron a Sasuke a la villa, Naruto y Jiraiya empezaron su viaje de nueva cuenta, durante ese tiempo Jiraiya le enseño a Naruto el Rasengan, una técnica que solo conocían él y él cuarto Hokage.

Mientras tanto, Orochimaru y su fiel secuaz Kabuto, empezaron a buscar a Tsunade para que le ayudase con el daño que le influjo Sandaime, más al encontrarla, ambos tuvieron que combatir contra ella y su asistente Shizune.

Orochimaru aun así no cejo en su empeño y trato de conseguir la ayuda de Tsunade, diciéndole que él podría revivir a su hermano y a su novio muertos hace tiempo. Mas Tsunade no cayo en las tretas de Orochimaru y después de una fiera batalla, acepto la propuesta de Naruto y Jiraiya de ser la nueva Hokage de Konoha.

Tiempo más tarde, la obsesión vengativa de Sasuke provoco que este se aliara con Orochimaru, Tsunade entonces envío a Naruto y a un grupo de Ninjas liderados por Shikamaru Nara a regresarlo, la batalla fue dura, pero inútil, pese a recibir ayuda de Sunagakure, Sasuke se marcho con Orochimaru dejando a todos medio muertos en el camino.

Al recuperarse, Naruto insistió en ir tras Sasuke, más por cumplir la promesa hecha a Sakura, promesa dolorosa ya que se había percatado de que no tenía oportunidad con ella. Durante ese tiempo llevo algunas misiones y en ellas empezó a percatarse de un sentimiento hacia la joven heredera de los Hyuga, Hinata.

Al mismo tiempo, en ciudad Gótica...

Batman enfrento al crimen, por lo que empezó a volverse una leyenda viviente, Héroe para unos, villano para otros, empezó a luchar no solo contra criminales y Gángsters comunes, sino contra toda clase de criminales y ladrones muy hábiles, algunos de ellos rayando en la locura total.

Uno de sus primeros rivales fue una mujer, alguien que pese a ser una ladrona, logró robar el corazón del caballero de la noche, su nombre Gatubela.

Mas, también conocería a quien sería uno de sus más grandes dolores de cabeza para él y la policía de ciudad Gótica, Joker, quien no solo crearía un imperio de locura y caos, sino que también se encargaría de retirar a dos de los compañeros de Batman, el joven Dick Grayson, conocido como Robin, quien mas tarde se convertiría en Nigthwind, y al joven Jason Todd, quien sustituiría a Robin, pero moriría a manos de Joker.

Batman enfrentaría a mas supercriminales, al temible Pingüino, al monstruoso Killer Krock, al psicotico de Scarface y the Puppeter, al temible Arcilla y a la letal Posion Ivi junto con la psicotica de Harley Quin.

Más también conocería a uno de los megalómanos más terribles del mundo, Ra´s al Goul, quien trataría de hacer que el fuese su yerno casándose con su hija Talia, más sus planes incluían la destrucción de gran parte de la humanidad, Batman lucho con fuerza y logro detenerle, más Ra´s le advirtió que no sería la última vez que se encontrarían.

En Konoha, después de algunas misiones, Jiraiya decidió que era hora de llevarse a Naruto a un viaje de entrenamiento, aunque su verdadero objetivo era alejar a Naruto de Konoha, en primera para protegerlo de Akatsuki, y en segunda, por que se entero que gracias a Orochimaru, Umbrella había puesto la mira en los bijus también.

Al salir de la villa, solo tres personas aparte de la Hokage se despidieron de él, Sakura Haruno, su compañera de equipo y amiga, Rock Lee, quien le dijo que nunca apagara el fuego de su juventud y Hinata Hyuga, quien sonrojada le despidió con una cierta ternura, Naruto solo les sonrío y prometio que volvería algún día.

Naruto y Jiraiya empezaron su viaje de entrenamiento, más, Naruto entonces recordó a Bruce y decidió partir a América a buscarlo.

En Gótica, Bruce se hizo de un nuevo compañero en el joven Tim Drake, Batman siguió luchando contra el crimen junto con este nuevo Robin. Naruto llegó a América, y allí se entero de las hazañas de Batman en ciudad Gótica y de Superman en Metrópolis, junto con Jiraiya llegaron a Gótica, ya allá se enteraron de que su viejo amigo Bruce Wayne era en realidad Batman, durante su estadía en Gótica, a Naruto también le dio por ayudar a Bruce a combatir el crimen, más por que Tim se unió a los Teen Titans, Naruto aprendió mucho sobre la labor detectivesca junto con Bruce.

Tres años pasaron, y Naruto procedió a volver a Konoha junto con Jiraiya, mientras que Bruce se quedo en América para así seguir con su carrera en contra del crimen.

Más sin que ambos lo supieran, pronto una guerra de enormes dimensiones se introduciría en sus vidas...

Fin Prologo 2.

Bueno, aquí esta el segundo prologo de este fic, decidí adaptar la historia de Naruto con la de Batman ya que por lo que sé, Batman viajo por todo el mundo aprendiendo muchas cosas, y sé preguntaran, ¿Por qué puse que Konoha se mezclo con los extranjeros? Bueno, recuerden que en este mundo sería prácticamente imposible que un japonés sea rubio y de ojos azules, así que decidí poner ese motivo, recuerden es un crossover y una adaptación al mundo DC.

Próximo Prologo: La Guerra Fria y Umbrella.

Una adaptación de Full Metal Panic y la historia de Resident Evil.

Gracias a o-Yami-o por su mensaje y a saQhra por su review, espero que les guste el fic.


	3. Prologo 3

**APOCALIPSIS AHORA**

Prologo 3: La Guerra Fría y Umbrella.

La Segunda Guerra Mundial había terminado, Estados Unido y La Unión Soviética se habían declarado vencedores de esta sangrienta guerra y dividieron al mundo en dos grandes bloques, el Capitalista liderado por EE.UU. Y el comunista, liderado por la URSS.

Este conflicto desemboco en uno de los periodos de tensión más terribles conocidos por la humanidad, la Guerra Fría, la cual, aun no ha terminado.

Umbrella Corporation, es una de las compañías más poderosas en el ramo de las farmacéuticas, mas no es solo ese ramo el que le da poder en el mundo, sino más bien, el hecho de que trabaja con armas biológicas.

Umbrella surgió a mediados del siglo XIX, fundada por la líder Verónica Ashford, Verónica era una mujer genio quien descubrió el llamado virus madre. Durante su vida, Verónica desarrollo una enorme fortuna y fundo la compañía farmacéutica Umbrella y durante todo ese tiempo, Umbrella se desarrollo con rapidez.

Durante los años 40, Umbrella empezó con el desarrollo de armas biológicas, siendo impulsada por su dueño, Alexander Ashford, quien aprovechando la Segunda Guerra Mundial, trabajo con apoyo del gobierno, al fin de este conflicto bélico, Umbrella empezó a obrar de manera clandestina, más con el surgimiento de diversos grupos mercenarios, entre los que destacaba Mithrill.

Mithrill, era una organización mercenaria al servicio de la "Paz y la justicia" en el mundo, por lo que no servía a ninguno de los bloques en especifico.

Aparte de Mithrill también surgió Amalgam, un grupo que se enfoco más en el terrorismo de estado, entre ambas organizaciones se crearon los Arm Slave, mechas de gran tecnología, capaces de enfrentar a un tanque blindado.

En ese entonces, surgió el concepto de Whispered, personas que eran capaces de manejar un conocimiento en la llamada tecnología negra, por lo que Mithrill, Amalgam y los gobiernos de distintos países se enfocaron en su búsqueda.

Mientras tanto.

Umbrella aumento su poder y pronto estableció laboratorios en todo el mundo, su llegada a Japón fue a principios de los años 70, en ese entonces, gracias a sus influencias, se enteraron de la existencia de las villas ocultas de los ninjas, así que al proceder a investigarlas, descubrieron las leyendas de los Bijus, así como el hecho de que algunos ninjas fuesen muy buenos en el campo de la investigación científica.

En ese momento, Umbrella entro en contacto con Orochimaru, un ninja de Konoha, quien había empezado a desarrollar una técnica de inmortalidad. Alexander Ashford estableció contacto con él al momento de que el se exiliase de Konoha. Durante ese tiempo Orochimaru aprovecho las facilidades otorgadas por la familia Ashford para crear su villa oculta, más parte de la relación se rompió al momento de desaparecer Alexander, sus hijos, Alfred y Alexia nunca parecieron estar muy de acuerdo con la alianza con Orochimaru, por lo que se enfocaron en marginarlo lo más posible... más manteniendo a las villas ocultas vigiladas.

En la década de los 90, los conflictos provocados por los constantes ataque terroristas, provocaron que Mithrill y Amalgam estuviesen más activos de lo que habían estado en la ultima década, y el hecho de que ambas organizaciones tuviesen a algunos Whispered a su servicio, diciéndolo de manera más directa, Mithrill a Teressa Testarossa y Amalgam a Leonard Testarossa, provoco que ambas organizaciones se centrasen en encontrar lo más pronto posible a los demás Whispered.

En 1996, Umbrella ya tenía un vasto imperio en todo el mundo y había desarrollado uno de los virus más temibles que el mundo hubiera visto... el virus T.

Ese Año, ocurrió uno de los primeros accidentes fatales de la compañía, en un laboratorio situado en las montañas Arkley, cercanas a Raccon City en EUA, durante varios días empezó a desaparecer gente que iba a las montañas, la policía de Raccon se vio incapaz de detener esos incidentes, por lo que delego la resolución de ese caso a la Escuadra de Tácticas Especiales y Rescates (STARS por sus siglas en ingles), liderada por los capitanes Albert Wesker y Enrico Marinni, los Stars se internaron en las montañas... y solo regresaron 5, a su regreso, los Stars declararon que en las montañas se encontraba un laboratorio perteneciente a Umbrella, quien había creado más de la mitad de los empleos de la ciudad, según los Stars, el misterioso virus creado en los laboratorios le devolvía la vida a los muertos, convirtiéndolos en zombis, además de informar de la traición del capitán Wesker.

Los Stars entonces fueron ridiculizados por la prensa, y por el jefe de la policía local, el capitán Brian Irons, antiguo miembro de STARS, Irons entonces suspendió al equipo. Lo que nadie sabía es que Irons al igual que Wesker, trabajaba en secreto para Umbrella y se le encargo desacreditar a STARS para evitar que la gente les creyese con respecto al virus.

En ese entonces Umbrella considero que empezaban a haber riesgos, con organizaciones como Mithrill y Amalgam rastreando sus actividades, además de que se le había dado importancia a la investigación sobre los bijus y los Jinchurugis que estaban en Japón, decidieron que debían de recuperar las muestras del virus G desarrollado por William Birkin, científico de Umbrella y antiguo compañero de Albert Wesker.

La maniobra de recuperación fue fallida, Birkin fue baleado y en su lecho de muerte, se inyecto el virus, ataco y mato a los mercenarios de Umbrella, destruyendo las muestras del virus T, el cual fue diseminado en la ciudad por las ratas. En menos de dos meses Raccon estaba infectada.

Los STARS se habían retirado de la ciudad exceptuando a Jill Valentine y a Brad Vickers, en ese momento la policía de Raccon puso en cuarentena a la ciudad, más eso solo sirvió para provocar una terrible masacre, ya que los infectados rápidamente se convertían en zombis, atacaban a los ciudadanos y estos a su vez se unían a las filas de los zombis.

Umbrella logro mantener un total mutismo en lo que pasaba con la ciudad, no solo por las organizaciones hostiles, si no para que Superman no pudiese enterarse e ir a detener lo que pasaba, además, Umbrella considero que la ciudad sería un excelente campo de pruebas para sus nuevas invenciones, así que soltaron a algunas de sus criaturas y enviaron al Equipo de Contramedidas Biológicas de Umbrella (UBCS), pero no solo eso, Umbrella envío a un Tyrant para recuperar una muestra del virus G y a su más reciente unidad Némesis para encargarse de los Stars restantes.

Los UBCS fueron prácticamente exterminados por los zombis al llegar a la ciudad, mientras tanto, el Némesis de Umbrella acabo con la vida de Brad Vickers y empezó con la persecución de Jill Valentine, quien termino aliandoze con Carlos Oliveira, miembro sobreviviente de las UBCS. Nicholai Ginovaef, era uno de los capitanes de las UBCS y miembro del grupo conocido como Perro Guardián, encargado de recolectar información para Umbrella, se dedico a hacerles la vida de cuadritos a la pareja.

Ya en ese momento, una organización secreta envió a Ada Wong a recuperar una muestra del virus G, Ada empezó una carrera de supervivencia para encontrar la muestra del virus, al mismo tiempo, llegaron a la ciudad León Scott Kennedy, un policía novato contratado para ayudar a la ciudad y Claire Redfield, hermana de Chris Redfield, miembro de Stars sobreviviente de la mision en las montañas Arkley, ambos se encontraron con la sorpresa de que la ciudad estaba plagada de zombis y de criaturas extrañas que la asolaban.

León y Claire buscaron la manera de escapar de la ciudad, más que por distintos motivos se vieron forzados a separarse, durante el tiempo en que ambos estuvieron allí, León se encontró con Ada, quien busco la manera de aprovecharse del joven agente para que le ayudase, más empezó a desarrollar sentimientos afectivos por el joven.

Claire se encontró con la pequeña Sherry Birkin, hija de William y Annette Birkin, quien afirmaba estar siendo perseguida por un monstruo, también tuvo un desagradable encuentro con el maniático de Brian Irons, quien terminaría muerto al ser atrapado por Birkin, ya mutado por el virus. León se encontró con el reportero Ben Bertolucci, quien después moriría por la inoculación de una extraña criatura en su cuerpo.

En ese tiempo, Jill y Carlos estuvieron cerca de poder escapar, más el Némesis interfirió, después de una batalla en la que Jill resulto infectada por el virus T. Por lo mientras León y Claire siguieron buscando la salida de la ciudad. Después de que ambos conocieran la historia de Umbrella, siguieron con su camino, en el trayecto Claire se encontró con Annette, y León se entero de los verdaderos motivos de Ada, después de muchos líos, Annete murió, Claire enfrento al Tyrant, venciéndolo gracias a su ingenio, León enfrento a Ada, más ella entendió que lo que sentía por él era más importante que su trabajo, más un tiro en su espalda por parte de una moribunda Annette hizo que cayese al vació, León desolado, lanzo la muestra del virus G al vacío.

En aquel lugar, Hunk, el único sobreviviente del equipo de Umbrella, consiguió la muestra y escapo con ella, León y Claire lograron escapar junto con Sherry después de derrotar a la poderosa mutación de Birkin y salir de la ciudad.

Ya en octubre, Raccon estaba condenada, Carlos pudo conseguir la vacuna para Jill y ambos lograron escapar antes de que Umbrella empezase con la "limpieza" de Raccon City, o dicho en otras palabras, una explosión nuclear de 5 kilotones, Nicholai también pudo escapar.

El tiempo paso, y Umbrella siguió creciendo, más, para evitar sospechas, decidieron investigar a fondo el asunto de los Bijus, y si sería factible el uso de ellos como arma, por lo que decidieron enfocar esfuerzos en capturar a algún Jinchurugi, más trabaron contacto con Akatsuki, un grupo terrorista que deseaba los bijus para su propio beneficio, y allí empezaron bastantes problemas, pues Akatsuki ya tenía en su poder a varios de los bijus, incluyendo el del Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, así que Umbrella decidió darle cacería al jinchurugi de Kyubi, Uzumaki Naruto, pero este desapareció junto con uno de los ninjas más poderosos de Konoha, Jiraiya.

Ya en el nuevo siglo, la situación entre Mithrill y Amalgam se fue haciendo más tensa, aunque Mithrill desconocía la existencia de Amalgam, en ese tiempo, Mithrill localizo en Japón a una joven Whispered, Chidori Kaname, por lo que asignaron a tres de sus mejores elementos para su protección, Sagara Sousuke, Melissa Mao y Kurz Weber. De los tres, Sagara fue designado para infiltrarse en la escuela y proteger a Chidori.

La desgracia de ser el soldado perfecto, es que es muy difícil encajar entre la gente común, por lo que a Sagara le costo muchos golpes y dolor él poder adaptarse, ya que Chidori no solo era una chica bastante guapa, sino que también era muy ruda, por lo que cada dos por tres, Sagara era vapuleado por ella.

Más sin embargo, ambos empezaron a despertar algunos sentimientos el uno por el otro, Sagara por primera vez empezó a sentirse algo normal, y Chidori, no podía evitar sentirse cercana al chico, incluso después de saber la verdad sobre él y por que le perseguían.

Sin embargo no todo era fácil, el misterioso Gaul, un antiguo compañero y posterior enemigo de Sagara apareció, Gaul le ocasiono muchos problemas a Sagara, más por el uso del sistema Lambda Drive, algo que volvía a los Arm Slave en terribles armas, capaces incluso de derribar a alguien como Superman, Sagara sin embargo, pudo enfrentarlo gracias a su propio Lambda Drive y a su Arm Slave, el Arvalest.

El tiempo sigue su marcha, y Sagara sigue cuidando de Chidori, a parte de cumplir sus deberes en Mithrill, más los encuentros con Gaul se siguen dando, Gaul quien parece divertirse con la muerte y sufrimiento de todos, también tiene un interés especial en Chidori, por lo que constantemente planea ideas para atraparla y derrotar a Sagara en el proceso.

Un día, Sagara invita a Chidori a pasar unos días en una isla, más al final, un cambió de planes hechos por la capitana Teressa Testarossa, hacen que ella termine siendo la invitada al Daanan, el submarino cuartel de Mithrill.

Es en ese momento que ocurre otro encuentro con Gaul. En esta batalla, Gaul es capturado, pero aun así Mithrill resiente mucho esta victoria, más, Gaul consigue escapar gracias a una traición y captura al Daanan, su intención, hacer que el submarino ataque blancos americanos y provocar una guerra.

Sagara, Kurz y Mao (la última herida) se enfrentan a Gaul y sus hombres, más es al final que con la ayuda de Chidori y Teressa, y a la terrible batalla llevada a cabo por Sagara, que consiguen derrotar a Gaul.

Actualmente Sagara sigue cuidando de Chidori pese a la muerte de Gaul, ya que ella aun es muy importante para diversas organizaciones... pero, ¿Estará Gaul realmente muerto?.

En momentos recientes, Mithrill ha desarrollado una lista de las empresas que poseen algún secreto que podría ser importante y/o peligrosos para el mundo, entre las primeras marcadas se encuentran Umbrella, Lex corporation, Wayne Enterprise, Capsule Corp y las recientemente creadas Ilusiones Industriales y Kaiba Corp. Aunque estas últimas dos dedicadas a los juegos.

Más, aunque los lideres de las distintas empresas, desconocen que pronto habrá una guerra que los implicara a todos.

Fin Prologo 3.

Eh aquí el tercer prologo, no desesperen, ya pronto comenzara la historia como se debe, solo espero que quede bien y no los decepcione, por cierto, eh pensado pasar esta historia a la sección Mature, pues va a incluir no solo acción, si no que también incluirá lemmon algo fuerte, espero que quede bien.

Lista de los siguientes prólogos:

Prologo 4: Espíritus, Fantasmas y Monstruos. Mi versión de Bleach, Shaman King, Yu-Gi-Oh y Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Prologo 5:Piratas, Alquimistas y Dragones. Mi versión de One Piece, Full Metal Alchemist y Rage of The Dragons.

Prologo 6: Jedis, Saiyajins, Demonios, el Bien y el Mal. Star Wars, Dragon Ball (otra vez), Chrno Crusade y...

Ya después de estos es probable que inicié la historia, aunque creo que el prologo 5 y 6 vendrán juntos.

Baldur: Espero que te agrade este prologo, eh, no sé si meter personajes de CLAMP, es que hace mucho tiempo que vi Las Guerreras Mágicas, por lo que no recuerdo mucho de la historia, aunque quizás meta algo de Card Captor Sakura o de Tsubasa Reseirvoir Chronicle, o quizas Chobits, mas, como no he visto X u otras no sé.

o-Yami-o: Bueno, prologo 3, voy a tratar de seguir tu consejo y meter dos o más prólogos en el mismo capitulo, a ver si queda bien... a y una cosa, soy hombre, ¿Por qué todos piensan en un principio que soy mujer?

SaQhra: Espero que te agrade este prologo, y haber que piensas de él.


	4. Prologo 4

**APOCALIPSIS AHORA**

Prologo 4: Espíritus, Fantasmas, Demonios, Santos y Monstruos.

Nota: Para evitar confusiones, después de leer él prologo, lean la nota al final.

Al principio todo era oscuridad, una oscuridad eterna que no permitía que nada se mostrara, pero un día, la luz estallo, el todo se fragmento y como si hubiera sido herido, las partes formaron entonces al Multiverso, una serie de universos similares más no iguales, se desarrollaron entonces, más de ellos se hablara más tarde.

En el universo existen cientos de fuerzas que regulan el equilibrio de poder entre los mundos, más allá de las fuerzas físicas y biológicas se encuentra la esencia del alma y el espíritu.

Las fuerzas que crearon el universo a raíz del caos primigenio han permitido que exista el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, pero, desde el origen mismo de la vida, han existido constantes fuerzas que han lidiado entre sí para ser superiores, lo que produce un desbalance en el orden natural de las cosas.

Los llamados dioses, no eran más que seres con un enorme poder espiritual que decidieron autoproclamarse como tales para ser servidos por seres de poder inferior a ellos, historia que se repetía en cientos de mundos y universos, pero que tuvo su punto más fuerte en un pequeño planeta azul, situado en la galaxia llamada Vía láctea.

En este mundo llamado Tierra, muchos de los grandes poderes espirituales se reunieron en conjunto con la humanidad, de donde surgieron los primeros shamanes, quienes se volvieron un enlace para el universo humano y el otro mundo, más, no solo surgieron ellos, también surgió la concepción de Cielo e Infierno, entre ella, los ángeles y los demonios.

A parte de esta realidad, se formaron varias nuevas, incluidas entre ellas, el origen de la Sociedad de Almas, lugar donde existían los Shinigamis, y el Hueco Mundo, lugar donde existían los Hollow, ambos grupos eran almas humanas, solo que algunas regulaban a las otras, pero por distintas cosas, solo se dio en un ámbito local, en otros los shamanes y sacerdotes de distintas religiones se encargaban de las almas.

La vida continuó, hasta que surgió el llamado torneo de los shamanes, en el se decidía al Shaman King, el cual era considerado como el salvador de este mundo.

De entre los muchos shamanes que trataron de convertirse en el rey Shaman, existió uno que estuvo a punto de lograrlo, su nombre, Hao Asakura, el maestro del Esoterismo Oriental, Hao deseaba crear un mundo únicamente de shamanes, libre de la presencia de humanos que lo ensuciaban, más, su ambición fue detenida por la familia Asakura, pero Hao no murió, halló la manera de sobrepasar a la muerte y 500 años más tarde, trato de volverse el rey Shaman transmigrando a la aldea Parche, organizadora del Shaman Fight, pero de nueva cuenta fue derrotado y se ha mantenido otros 500 años esperando el momento de renacer.

5000 años en la antigüedad, en Egipto, se crearon los primeros juegos de las sombras, los sacerdotes y Faraones los empleaban para controlar el destino de la vida y la muerte, los grandes poderes que residían en los llamados 7 Artículos del Milenio controlaban a esos monstruos, los cuales variaban a raíz del Ka que poseía algún humano, sin embargo, ocurrió un problema, cuando el bandido Bakura decidió eliminar al Faraón Atem.

Bakura estaba resentido por que para la creación de los 7 Artículos del Milenio se requerían de 100 sacrificios, los cuales fueron tomados del pueblo de origen de Bakura, a partir de ese momento, Bakura se volvió un ladrón de tumbas que enfrento al Faraón en muchas ocasiones, y al final consiguió que el alma del Faraón quedara encerrada en el llamado Rompecabezas del Milenio.

A su vez, el alma de Bakura quedo encerrada en la Sortija del Milenio en espera a poder su venganza eterna en contra del Faraón.

La ideología católica habla acerca de los Ángeles y los Demonios como la representación del bien y el mal, Dios y el Diablo, entre estos seres, han habido algunos que se encuentran entre los humanos, algunos como guardianes, otros como destructores.

Más, un demonio, Aion, junto con otros demonios, se rebelaron en contra del infierno y tomaron la cabeza del Pandemonium. Así como también el secuestro de la joven Santa María Magdalena, el cual quedo a cargo de Chrno, un demonio hermano de Aion y su aliado.

Pese a ello, ocurrió algo extraño, y si bien se dice que los caminos del señor son misteriosos, nadie podía haber imaginado que una Santa y un demonio podrían congeniar tanto.

Chrno y María llevaron una relación de amistad muy fuerte, la cual empezó a convertirse en amor con el paso del tiempo, pero eso, al ir en contra de los planes de Aion, desembocó en desastre. Aion le ordeno a Chrno matar a la santa, pero el se negó, lo que le propicio quizás, la más grande paliza que recibiera en su vida, al final, María Magdalena le dio su vida para salvar la suya.

Los años pasaron, el demonio Chrno custodio durante ese tiempo la tumba de Magdalena tomando una forma infantil para mantener su poder, ya en la década entre 1910 y 1915, la tumba fue encontrada por un par de niños, Rosette Christopher y Joshua Christopher, quienes se hicieron amigos de Chrno y le empezaron a mostrar la importancia de la vida.

Pero la felicidad es efímera, y Chrno lo comprobó de mala manera, ya que resulto que Joshua era un apóstol, uno de los objetivos de Aion, el cual secuestró al niño y le coloco los cuernos de Chrno, a partir de ese momento, Rosette y Chrno hicieron un contrato, para poder encontrar a Joshua, Rosette tomo el reloj de la vida y cambio de dar parte de su vida, Chrno podría usar sus poderes.

Rosette y Chrno entonces fueron recogidos por la orden de Magdala, o más específicamente, por el Reverendo Ewan Remington. La orden de Magdala era sumamente importante en el mundo, ya que se encargaba de enfrentar a los demonios que aparecían al ser invocados por contratos y también se encargaba de la búsqueda de los apóstoles.

Durante ese tiempo, Chrno y Rosette se enfrentaron a muchos demonios y a variadas aventuras, donde conocieron a Azmaria y a Satella Harbenheit, un apóstol y una convocadora de joyas, pero también tuvieron sus primeros encuentros con los esbirros de Aion, quien no solo pensaba usar a los apóstoles para cumplir su ambición, sino que también iba tras Rosette al descubrir que ella era la reencarnación de la Santa.

La batalla final entre ambos grupos fue cruel, durante ella, Satella, su hermana Fiore y una demonia de nombre Shader fueron literalmente catapultadas a la época moderna, Aion fue vencido, pero no murió... y Rosette agoto sus últimas fuerzas muriendo a una edad muy joven, Chrno, decidido a no abandonar a la joven en su viaje a la eternidad, se dejo morir a su lado.

Los años pasan, en todo el mundo empieza a popularizarse un juego inventado por un hombre llamado Pegasus J. Crowford, el juego, Duelo de Monstruos, sin embargo, los rumores hablan de un misterioso poder oculto en él.

La compañía de Pegasus, Industrial Illusions (II) incrementa su fortuna gracias a la popularidad de dicho juego, pero sin que se sepa, Pegasus usa las ganancias para patrocinar investigaciones relacionadas con los 7 Artículos Milenarios, encontrando el Ojo del Milenio e insertándolo en su rostro.

En Japón, un joven llamado Yugi Motou, recibe de su abuelo un misterioso rompecabezas, este joven de 15 años, no es precisamente lo que se llame alguien muy afortunado, su estatura es muy baja comparada con la de otros chicos de su edad, por lo que es constante objeto de burlas, más incluso él, tiene su Ángel que lo cuida, una chica de nombre Anzu Mazaki, quien no solo es su mejor amiga, si no también el amor secreto del joven Yugi.

Durante el proceso de armado del rompecabezas, Yugi tiene encuentros accidentados con dos jóvenes de la escuela, Jonouchi Katsuya y Hiroto Honda, quienes no paraban de molestarlo, pese a las golpizas que recibían de parte de Anzu, sin embargo, Yugi les ayuda cuando ambos son apaleados, por lo que ambos deciden enmendarse y volverse amigos de Yugi, quien complacido los acepta al igual que Anzu, después de armar el rompecabezas.

Al momento de armarlo, Yugi entra en contacto con el alma del Faraón, quien se vuelve en algo así como una segunda personalidad de Yugi, ya que el Faraón no recuerda casi nada de su pasado.

En ese momento, aparece en escena Seto Kaiba y la compañía Kaiba Corp; la que es una de las compañías más grandes del mundo, aunque dedicada a la creación de juegos, Seto Kaiba, un chico rudo que solo le demuestra afecto a su hermano menor Mokuba. Seto se enfrenta al abuelo de Yugi por la carta del Blue Eyes White Dragón, derrota al anciano y parte en dos la carta, Yugi contraataca retando a Seto y con ayuda de Exodia, derrota a Seto, liberándolo de la influencia maligna que tenía en su ser.

Pegasus se entera de lo ocurrido e investiga, dándose cuenta que Yugi posee el Rompecabezas del Milenio, Pegasus entonces organiza un torneo para atraer a Yugi, pero para asegurarse roba él alma de su abuelo, por lo que Yugi acude junto con sus amigos. En el torneo, Yugi conoce a buenos amigos, como Kujaku Mai, y Mako Tsunami, así como a Ryou Bakura, quien posee la Sortija del Milenio, este torneo tendría un gran final, con la lucha entre Pegasus, quien ya había derrotado a Seto, y Yugi, esta lucha termino con la victoria de Yugi, quien se entero de los motivos de Pegasus, revivir a su esposa muerta, aprovechando la debilidad provocada por la batalla, Bakura roba el Ojo del Milenio de Pegasus.

El tiempo sigue su marcha, Seto Kaiba y Kaiba Corp incrementan su poder empresarial, pero a causa de la aparición de las cartas de los Dioses Egipcios, Seto organiza el torneo de ciudad Batallas, Yugi y Jonouchi participan, pero no solo ellos estaban allí, los cazadores raros y su líder Marick, dueño del Cetro del Milenio, y hermano de Isis Ishtar, la mujer que le dio a Seto su carta de Dios y poseedora del Collar del Milenio.

Durante ese tiempo, Yugi se entero de más hechos referentes al Faraón, quien se hizo llamar Yami a falta de otro nombre, la batalla entre Yugi y Marick fue cruel, ya que no solo el destino de los Artículos del Milenio estaba en juego, sino que también el alma de Mai y la del Marick real, más el Faraón se alzó victorioso de la batalla.

El tiempo paso... Bakura enfrento de nueva cuenta al Faraón cuando el y sus amigos viajaron a Egipto para averiguar de su pasado... aunque más específicamente, viajaron al antiguo Egipto donde conocieron la historia del Faraón, y este por fin recordó su verdadero nombre... Atem.

La batalla entre Atem y Bakura, así como entre Yugi y Ryou Bakura fue dura, más con la ayuda de Seto Kaiba y todos los demás, Yugi logro vencer... al final, Atem y Yugi se enfrentaron en una batalla ceremonial, Yugi gano y al fin, el Faraón pudo volver a la tierra de los muertos.

El tiempo avanza inexorablemente, pero hay hechos que no se pasan por alto... los Shinigamis y los Hollows han estado presentes en la historia de la humanidad... metiéndose de manera secreta en todos los asuntos.

Sin que se supiera, ambos bandos estuvieron presentes durante los torneos de Shamanes... y aunque su objetivo era el mismo, sus maneras de conseguirlo eran distintas, así como sus motivaciones... los Shinigamis sabían que Hao no debía de crear su mundo de Shamanes por que eso provocaría un desbalance en el mundo... los Hollows, porque sin humanos no habría comida para ellos.

Puesto que ninguno de los bandos intervino directamente, solo se han dedicado a crear intrigas para acabar con Hao... mientras que continúan en su eterna lucha entre ellos.

En esta época, Hao renació, más, por primera vez le nació un gemelo, Yho Asakura, quien estaría destinado a enfrentarlo. El joven Yho, un chico de carácter tranquilo, se entreno arduamente, aunque no por su voluntad, para así conseguir ser el Shaman King... pero no estaba solo, tenía consigo a su mejor amigo, Manta Oyamada, al Shaman del Hielo, Horokeu Usui, a Anna Kyoyama, su prometida, a Len Tao, su amigo y rival, a Ryu con su espada de madera, amigo y prácticamente sirviente, a Fausto VIII, ex enemigo, a Chocolove Mattel, un pésimo cómico pero muy leal, así como a otros que le apoyaban.

La lucha contra Hao por el trono del Shaman fue ruda, muchos shamanes murieron en ella, y al final, después de una terrible batalla entre Hao y su hermano Yho, este último derrotó a Hao, suspendiendo con ello lo que era el torneo, el cual esta a la espera de declarar a un vencedor.

Casi al mismo tiempo, en Japón, un joven llamado Ichigo Kurosaki, tuvo un encuentro bastante escandaloso con la Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia, por diversos motivos, Ichigo tuvo que tomar el trabajo de Shinigami de Rukia, lo cual lo adentro al mundo de lo espiritual.

Ichigo no estaba solo tampoco, el muchacho mitad japonés mitad mexicano Yasutora Sado, o Chad como Ichigo y sus amigos le llaman, estaba con el para ayudarlo, así como el joven Quincy, Ishida Uryuu y su compañera de clase Orihime Inoue, quien esta en secreto enamorada de él.

El tiempo para Ichigo no ha sido benevolente, desde que se volvió un Shinigami los hollows no lo han dejado de acosar, además, un tiempo después, la Sociedad de Almas reclamo a Rukia, por lo que el hermano adoptivo de esta, Kuchiki Byakuya y Abarai Renji fueron enviados a por ella, y después de apalear a Ichigo e Ishida, se la llevaron.

Ichigo entonces con ayuda de Urahara Kisuke y Shihouin Yoruichi (un gato negro) se dispuso a ir por ella, pero no fue solo, Chad, Ishida e Inoue le acompañaron, el viaje fue rudo, más consiguieron el apoyo de Ganju y Hanatarou Yamada, uno un habitante del lugar, el otro, un Shinigami miembro del escuadrón 4, Yoruichi les guió en la terrible lucha contra los escuadrones, donde el grupo, que se vio forzado a dividirse, se las vio negras en contra de tanto Shinigami.

Al mismo tiempo, extrañas intrigas se llevaron a cabo en la Sociedad de Almas, el asesinato de Aizen Sousuke fue el detonante para que todas las sospechas cayeran en Ichimaru Gin, capitán del tercer escuadrón. Los conflictos en la Sociedad de Almas eran enormes, despues de muchas desesperantes luchas, en las que Ichigo venció a Renji y más tarde a Zaraki Kanpachi, capitán del escuadrón 11, Yoruichi le revelo a Ichigo su verdadera identidad, era mujer y de apariencia humana, ella llevo a Ichigo a entrenar después de enfrentarse por segunda vez a Byakuya.

Chad e Ishida fueron capturados, pero Inoue fue acogida por el escuadrón 11 y fue junto con Kempachi a liberarlos.

Renji, después de ser derrotado, entendió el móvil de Ichigo y después de entrenar para obtener el Bankai, fue a rescatar a Rukia, siendo derrotado por Byakuya.

Rukia había sido programada para ser ejecutada... pero habían motivos ocultos en esa decisión, las sospechas del Capitán de la décima división Hitsugaya Toshirou sobre Gin eran bastante serias., aunque sin saberlo, Ukitake, el capitán de la división 13 y Shunsui, capitán de la división 8, ya habían hecho planes para rescatar a Rukia.

Kenpachi libero a Chad, Ishida y Ganju junto con Orihime y Yachiru, y juntos fueron a buscar a Ichigo, pero tuvieron un encuentro con los capitanes de las divisiones 7 y 9, Tousen y Komamura, Kenpachi entonces se quedo a combatirlos mientras que Yachiru les llevaba al lugar de la ejecución.

Rukia, a punto de ser ejecutada fue rescatada... aunque de manera poco ortodoxa por Ichigo, quien se quedo a luchar contra Byakuya mientras que Renji se llevaba a Rukia.

Las batallas fueron duras, Kenpachi derroto a Tousen pero se vio forzado a interrumpir su batalla contra Komamura, Ichigo, desarrollando su Bankai fue capaz de derrotar a Byakuya, pero sin que nadie lo supiera, Aizen Sousuke reapareció, revelanbdo que no estaba muerto, sino que solo los engaño a todos, Aizen derroto a Hitsugaya y medio mato a Hinamori Momo, su teniente, Aizen entonces junto con Gin revelo sus planes... obtener la piedra Hougyoku que Urahara había escondido en Rukia.

Aizen y Gin capturaron a Renji y a Rukia, pero Ichigo fue a hacerles frente, entonces se revelo otra traición, Tousen estaba al servicio de Aizen, por lo que, ni Ichigo o Renji, pudieron hacer nada, Aizen consiguió la piedra, y aunque todos los capitanes y tenientes se unieron para atraparlo, no pudieron detenerlo, escapando Aizen con ayuda de los Holows, y llevándose con el a Gin y a Tousen.

Ichigo y su grupo volvieron a la Tierra, pero Rukia, ya libre, decidió quedarse en la sociedad de almas, después de un tiempo de paz relativa, donde Ichigo empezó a ser un Shinigami sustituto, empezaron los problemas con la aparición de los Arrancars, Hollows que se han arrancado la mascara para obtener poderes de Shinigami, pero no solo eso, también hicieron acto de aparición los Vizards, Shinigamis renegados que usan mascaras de Hollows para elevar su poder en un grado enorme.

Por esos motivos, el General de la primera división, Yamamoto, envío a Hitsugaya Toshirou, Rangiku Matsumoto, Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, Ikaku y Yumikicha a apoyar a Ichigo, quien se enfrentaba a dos Arrancars, Yammi y Ulquirroa, quienes los derrotaron a él, a Inoue y a Chad rápidamente, y de no haber sido por Urahara y Yoruichi habrían muerto.

Los Shinigamis entonces para ocultarse se disfrazaron de estudiantes y entraron al mismo instituto que Ichigo, causándole algunos líos a él, después hubo otra batalla contra los Arrancars, donde se demostro el enorme poder de ellos, aunque perdieron, Ichigo tuvo un encuentro con Grimmjow, uno de los Espada, que es un rango más alto entre los Arrancars, Ichigo perdió, pero a causa de las ordenes de Aizen Grimmjow se marcho.

Ichigo entonces se encontró con los Vizards, quienes empezaron a entrenarlo para poder usar su mascara de Hollow y volverse más fuerte, Ishida empezó a entrenar con su padre para recuperar los poderes que perdió en la lucha en la Sociedad de Almas y Chad empezó a entrenarse con Renji para aumentar su poder.

En cuanto a Inoue... pese a lo que Urahara le dijo de no ser útil para la lucha, los Vizards le ayudaron a recuperar parte de su poder y Rukia decidió llevársela para entrenarla, pero lo que ellas no sabían, es que Aizen esta interesado en los poderes de Inoue y ya planea algo para ella.

La existencia de los Shinigamis y los Hollows es secreta para la mayoría de los humanos, pero, sin que nadie lo sepa, Umbrella, Lex Corp y Wayne Enterprise han tenido leves contactos con ellos, por lo que los investigan seriamente, en caso de que se necesite algo.

Kaiba Corp por lo mientras se ha dedicado al mejoramiento de la industria de los juegos, por lo que, para el disfrute de los jóvenes, creo la Academia de Duelos, un lugar donde los chicos aprenden sobre el duelo de monstruos, pero también les enseñan cosas sobre el diseño de juegos, artes y ciencias, además de fungir como escuela normal.

Yuki Judai, un joven perteneciente a Osiris Red, uno de los tres dormitorios de la Academia, se ha destacado gracias a su victoria en contra de los llamados 7 estrellas, así como al derrotar a los llamados Legendary Demons, pero él tampoco esta solo, posee aliados en Asuka Tenjyoin, la mejor duelista femenina del dormitorio Obelisck Blue y amor secreto de Judai, Sho Marufuji, mejor amigo, Manjyome Jun, rival y amigo, Rei Saotome, amiga, aunque esta enamorada de él, Tyrano Kensan, amigo y Kohai, y Ed Phoenix, Rival y amigo.

Pese a no poseer alguna cercanía entre ellos, pronto se tendrán que ver las caras con una de las guerras más extrañas que la historia tendrá registrada.

Fin Prologo 4

E aquí el prologo numero 4, este si que estuvo canijo, más por la enorme cantidad de nombres largos que hay en Bleach, por cierto, como se darán cuenta, eh manejado mezclas de los respectivos animes y mangas de las series descritas en este fic, con su respectiva adaptación para amoldarme a la idea del fic. Espero que no les cause demasiada confusión.

A, por cierto, je, no crean que por lo que dice el fic, no aparecerán Chrno y Rosette... es solo que les tengo algo destinado

Próximo y ultimo prologo: Mundos Alternos, Piratas, alquimia y magia. One Piece, Full Metal Alchemist, Maho Sensei Negima y Card Captor Sakura (Pensaba meter Tsubasa Reseirvor Chronicles, pero la falta de información que tengo de dicha serie me lo impide)

Por cierto, esta es la lista preliminar de algunas de las parejas que manejare en este fic: Superman/Lois, Naruto/Hinata, Batman/Gatubela, Sagara/Chidori, Chris/Jill/Carlos, Ada/León/Claire/Steve, Vegeta/Bulma, Ana/Yho, Len/Tamao (je, es que me han metido el gusto en esta pareja), Inoue/Ichigo/Rukia/Renji, Alfred/Alexia (se que es incesto, pero si han jugado el juego me entenderán), Melissa/Kurz, Yugi/Anzu, Asuka/Judai/Rei y con respecto a los animes que me faltan Luffy/Nami, Zoro/Robin, Ed/Winry/Al y Asuna/Neji/Nodoka/Evangeline.

Suerte y como último, en un punto importante del fic aparecerá un personaje de Marvel, es de los universos alternos, pero haber si adivinan cual es.

Suerte.


	5. Prologo 5

**APOCALIPSIS AHORA**

Prologo 5: Mundos alternos, Alquimia, Piratería y Magia.

Existen cientos de multiversos creados a partir del Universo central, estos universos crecieron de manera similar y a la vez diferente, entre estos mundos existen puertas que se abren cada cierto tiempo, algunas gracias a la Alquimia, otras gracias a la magia, pero hay algunas que se abren como portales entre mundos.

El Triángulo de las Bermudas es un buen ejemplo de ello, cuando un barco o avión desaparece en él, en realidad esta siendo transportado a un mundo distinto, si tiene suerte, tal vez sea un mundo apacible, si no, solo le queda rezar por que las personas en él puedan sobrevivir.

También esta la llamada Puerta de la Verdad, la cual en uno de los mundos que usan la alquimia existe dentro de cada humano y que es abierta cada vez que un humano usa la alquimia, aunque posteriormente se hablara de ella.

La magia también posee la capacidad de abrir los portales entre dimensiones... y tiempos.

Desde los orígenes del mundo han existido poderosos magos y hechiceros en el mundo, estos, al contrario de los shamanes, comúnmente tenían un interés propio en el uso de sus habilidades, los magos entonces crearon distintas corrientes, la Occidental, enfocada en América, Europa y parte de Africa y la Oriental, enfocada en Asia y Medio Oriente, en las regiones indígenas de América y Oceanía, la magia de esos lugares fue casi extinta durante la colonización europea, por lo que los magos y brujos se ocultaron entre los shamanes y clérigos, logrando salvar un poco de ese poder.

La historia a registrado a grandes magos, aunque principalmente de Occidente, puesto que en Oriente, mucha de esa magia se mantenía en secreto, uno de los magos reconocidos en la historia como quizá él más grande de todos fue Merlin, quien sirviese en la corte del Rey Arturo de Inglaterra, Merlin le dio todo un cambio a la magia Occidental, además de usar también la alquimia.

Durante la época posterior a la ilustración y él inició de las relaciones con China, hubo un mago llamado Clown Reed, él llegó a tener un poder tal que incluso se le podría comparar con Merlin, Clown logró mezclar la magia Occidental con la Oriental, mas él, a diferencia de Merlin, siempre mantuvo sus actividades en secreto para así proteger a aquellos que se encontraban a su alrededor, antes de morir, él creó una serie de cartas mágicas, las cuales fueron enviadas a Japón para su cuidado, mientras que de los dos guardianes que creo, uno cuidaría las cartas y elegiría a un dueño de ellas, el otro, juzgaría si el dueño era digno de cuidarles.

Ya en épocas más modernas, hubo un hombre, Nagi Springfield, quien se convirtió en el llamado maestro legendario de entre todos los magos Occidentales, muchas hazañas se contaban de él, entre ellas su victoria... algo vergonzosa sobre la hechicera y vampiresa inmortal, Evangeline Mcdowell, Nagi reuniría un poderoso grupo a su alrededor, aunque él parecía tener preferencia a pelear sus batallas sólo, el tuvo dos hijos, Nekane y Negi Springfield, a ambos los dejaría al cuidado de viejos amigos y se marcharía, actualmente se presume que haya muerto.

El pequeño Negi demostró desde su más temprana infancia una enorme capacidad mágica, ayudado por su amiga Anya, Negi empezó a practicar la magia, aunque tendía a meterse en problemas, ya que él pensaba que así vendría su padre a rescatarlo... hasta que un día, la pequeña villa donde vivía fue atacada por demonios, todas las personas fueron petrificadas y su hermana quedo herida, mas, la aparición de un misterioso hombre les salvo la vida, la identidad de este hombre, Nagi Springfield, quien le regalo a Negi un bastón y después desapareció.

Negi se esforzó desde ese entonces en el aprendizaje de la magia, logrando graduarse a la edad de 10 años, un enorme logro para cualquiera, entonces le fue dada una responsabilidad, Negi, para poder ser mago completo, debía dirigirse a la Academia Mahora, donde daría clases a las muchachas de secundaria de dicha escuela. Aun sin saber por que se le puso esa peculiar misión, Negi acepto.

En Japón, una pequeña niña de nombre Sakura Kinomoto encontró un libro en el sótano de su casa, dicho libro contenía una extraña serie de cartas, al tomar una y decir su nombre, todas las cartas salieron despedidas del lugar, ante el asombro de Sakura, una especie de león miniatura con alas salió del libro y se presento ante ella como Kerberos, guardián de las cartas Clown. Kerberos después de ver lo que paso, decidió que Sakura sería la nueva dueña de las cartas, claro esta, primero debía de capturarlas.

Sakura empezó dicha cacería, aunque no de muy buena gana, ayudada por su amiga Tomoyo Daidouji. Mas tarde conocería a un chico de nombre Shaoran Li, quien también estaba en busca de dichas cartas, Shaoran entonces empezaría una rivalidad con Sakura por las cartas y por la atención de Yukito Yukishiro.

Mientras tanto, Negi llegó a la academia Mahora, descubriendo lo increíblemente grande que era, Negi conoció en dicho lugar a Asuna Kagurazaka, una chica bastante ruda, y a Konoe Konoka, una chica bastante distraída, Negi no tuvo lo que se podría decir una buena primera impresión de Asuna por un comentario que la aludida considero fuera de lugar, mas tarde, al presentarse a la clase, fue víctima primero de una broma(le dejaron caer un borrador en la cabeza, luego tropezó con una cuerda, termino de cabeza en un bote y repleto de flechas de juguete), y posteriormente del cariño, bastante excesivo de las chicas, que lo consideraban lindo.

Aun así, Asuna pudo ver un leve atisbó del poder de Negi, por lo que empezó a considerar lo que pasaba, más tarde, Negi, que se hallaba descansando logro evitar un accidente a la estudiante Nodoka Miyazaki, quien caía por las escaleras, Negi uso su magia para salvarla, pero todo eso fue visto por Asuna, quien se lo llevo para saber que pasaba, entonces, al tratar Negi de borrar la memoria de la chica, borro por accidente sus pantaletas, acto que fue presenciado por un profesor de nombre Takahata, quien es amigo de Negi y el amor secreto de Asuna.

Evidentemente eso incremento la tensión existente entre ambos, que creció bastante, mas por que Konoka les informo que Negi viviría con ellas, sin embargo, ambos lograron hacer las paces y se hicieron amigos. Durante ese tiempo, Negi, que pese a estar titulado, era aun inexperto, hubieron una serie de malentendidos con Asuna y Nodoka, quien pese a ser cuatro años mayor que él, no pudo evitar caer enamorada del joven Negi.

Con Sakura, la recolección de cartas era exitosa, pese a la rivalidad con Shaoran, ambos empezaron a llevarse bien, aunque, no se supo en que momento, Shaoran empezó a enamorarse de la joven Kinomoto. Al terminar de capturar las cartas, apareció el juez de las cartas, Yue, quien vivía dentro de Yukito, el juicio fue duro, pero Sakura logro pasarlo convirtiéndose en la dueña de las cartas.

Aun así, algo empezó a pasar, primero fue la aparición de un joven estudiante llamado Eriol, proveniente de Inglaterra, y luego, que por algún motivo las cartas no parecían funcionar, después de varios problemas, Sakura empezó a convertir las cartas Clown en cartas Sakura, este proceso fue largo, y duro. Sakura en ese tiempo se declaro a Yukito, pero este amablemente la rechazo, después de eso, Sakura enfrento a Eriol y a sus guardianes, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun, junto con Kerberos, Yue y Shaoran, fue una dura batalla, pero al final, todas las cartas fueron convertidas, Eriol contento por ello, se marcho, mas tarde, Shaoran se declaro a Sakura, quien por la sorpresa, no pudo decir nada.

Shaoran entonces decidió volver a su natal Hong Kong, pero antes de partir Sakura le alcanzo, ambos prometieron entonces volverse a ver algún día.

En Mahora, Negi se encontró con Evangeline, quien resultó estar maldecida, por lo que permanecía con forma infantil, aunque Evangeline podía recuperar su forma adulta en las noches de luna llena, Evangeline, al ser una vampiresa, tomo a algunas estudiantes como víctimas, Negi la enfrento pero perdió la primera pelea, gracias a que Evangeline tenía como compañera a Chachamaru, una robot que también toma clases en el grupo de Negi, gracias a Asuna, que podía repeler la magia, Negi se salvo.

En ese momento, Asuna se entero del concepto pareja, entre los magos, era quien les protegía durante los combates, para ello, hizo acto de aparición Albel Kamomille, un armiño mágico amigo de Negi, también llamado Kamo (sobra decir que es un autentico pervertido), Kamo empezó a analizar que muchacha a su gusto, se amoldaba para ser pareja de Negi, eligiendo a Nodoka, mas por notar que a Negi le gustaba un poco. Asuna descubrió por casualidad que Kamo era buscado en Inglaterra por el robo de 1000 pantaletas femeninas, pero a causa de Negi, no le quedo más que aceptarlo, aunque Kamo no logro que Nodoka y Negi hicieran el pactio.

Negi entonces hizo el pactio con Asuna (que consiste en un beso, pero Asuna le beso la frente), y ambos lucharon contra Chachamaru, pero antes de ganar, Negi se arrepintió y no pudo vencerla, ya que para él, ella era buena, Chachamaru empezó a sentir "algo" por Negi entonces.

Negi y Asuna enfrentaron a Evangeline de nueva cuenta durante un apagón, esta vez Evangeline (Eva para acortar) peleo con su poder al máximo, por lo que Asuna no tuvo mas opción que hacer el pactio completo (osease un beso en la boca), la batalla fue muy dura, pero, a causa de un error de cálculos, el poder de Eva desapareció en el momento incorrecto cayendo de un puente, Negi se lanzo tras ella logrando rescatarla, en ese momento, Eva se percato del gran parecido de Negi con Nagi, no solo eso, si no que recordó el amor que ella le tenía al Maestro legendario, por lo que termina haciendo las paces con Negi.

Tiempo después, ya algunas chicas empiezan a notar algo en Negi, durante un viaje a Kyoto, Negi entraría en contacto con Setsuna Sakurazaki, practicante del Shinmennryuu y una de sus estudiantes, Negi se enteraría de que algunos magos buscaban a Konoka, hija del líder de la organización de magia de Kansai, Neji y Setsuna unirían fuerzas para enfrentar a los que la buscaban.

Durante dicho viaje, por motivo de un juego organizado por Kamo y Kazumi Asakura (estudiante del grupo y confidente por conveniencia de Negi) Nodoka haría el pactio con Negi, obteniendo un libro con la capacidad de mirar las mentes.

Negi se encontraría con un muchacho llamado Kotarou Inugami, este chico, de origen Youkai se enfrentaría a Negi, aunque a este le costaría trabajo enfrentarlo, ya que Kotarou empleaba ataques físicos, lo que lo volvía más peligroso, pero gracias a la ayuda de Nodoka, lograrían derrotarle.

Después de eso, Negi, Setsuna y Asuna debieron de enfrentarse a Amagasaki Chigusa, a Kotarou de nueva cuenta y a un chico de cabello blanco que empleaba el nombre falso de Fate Awelnks, una batalla aun más reñida que la anterior. Negi y Setsuna entonces decidieron hacer el pactio, mientras que con ayuda de Yue (otra de las estudiantes), consiguieron el apoyo de Ku Fei, Kaede y Tatsumiya (también alumnas de Negi).

Negi y las chicas consiguieron derrotar a Chigusa con ayuda de Eva, al final, y a causa de un maleficio, Konoka hizo el pactio con Negi para salvarle la vida.

Después de ese incidente volvieron a la academia Mahora, Negi empezó a entrenarse en Kenpo chino con Ku Fei y también, con algo de esfuerzo, se volvió alumno de Evangeline, también enfrento a algunos demonios que atacaron la academia y participo en el torneo de artes marciales de Mahora junto con Kotarou, quien se unió a ellos siendo el primer amigo de su edad.

Sin embargo, existen algunos riesgos, más con el hecho de los actos extraños provocados por la estudiante Chao Lingsen, algo que ha provocado que Negi se vea forzado a hacer pactios con Yue Ayase y Haruna Saotome, además de recibir la ayuda de Chisame Hasegawa, otra estudiante más.

En un mundo paralelo a este... prácticamente idéntico, con la excepción del uso de la alquimia de manera común. Amestris... el nombre de dicho lugar.

En este mundo se dio la historia de dos hermanos, Edward y Alphonse Elric, quienes al perder a su madre, trataron de resucitarla por medio de alquimia humana, pero a causa del principio del intercambio equivalente, Edward perdió su pierna izquierda mientras que Alphonse perdió su cuerpo, Ed en un momento de desesperación, sacrifico su brazo derecho para recuperar el alma de Al y ponerla en una armadura.

Ed y Al tiempo después se marcharían para volverse alquimistas estatales.

Ed sustituyó su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda con automails... aunque tiende a dañarlos, lo que le acarrea problemas con su mecánica personal y amiga de la infancia Winry Rockbell.

La vida de ambos hermanos estuvo plagada de riesgos y aventuras, donde tuvieron contacto con los homúnculos, además del intrincado manejo que existía en la milicia.

Ed y Al conocieron entre los militares a personas que resultarían importantes para su vida, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Maes Huges, etc.

La vida fue dura y cruel para ambos hermanos, pero aun así siguieron adelante, por lo que vivieron muchas aventuras.

Durante el proceso de sus aventuras, ambos hermanos empezaron a pasar cosas muy duras, pero al final, y después de una enorme lucha... Ed logro recuperar el cuerpo de Al... teniendo que atravesar la puerta de la verdad y quedarse en otro mundo a cambio.

El tiempo paso... Ed empezó a vivir en Munich, Alemania en la época en que iniciaba el nacional socialismo, Hitler empezaba a destacarse en Europa y a causar algunos estragos entre los judíos, Ed conoció a Alphonse Heidrich, un chico que era la viva imagen de su hermano Al, y como no serlo, si en este mundo habían contrapartes de su mundo.

Sin embargo, Ed lucho por volver a su mundo, y lo logro, con algunas consecuencias, se reencuentro con Al y al final de muchos líos ambos partieron juntos a este mundo, pero... por distintos motivos y antes de estallar los conflictos provocados por Alemania, los hermanos Elric volvieron otra vez a su mundo, esta vuelta volvió a traer consecuencias, por lo que se vieron forzados a volver a este mundo, nada mas que esta vez acompañados por Winry, quien tras la muerte de Pinnako se sentía sola.

Pero el hecho de llevar a una persona más provocó una distorsión en la puerta y los envío a este mundo... en pleno siglo XXI, por lo que el trió a tenido que aprender a convivir con las mas modernas tecnologías (algo que encantaba a Winry) que existen en Alemania.

El Triángulo de las Bermudas, uno de los puntos mas temidos por los marineros, a veces, lo que pasa por esa zona desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno, pero, ¿A dónde termina?...

En un mundo similar a este, existe la llamada era de los piratas, todos aquellos que se lanzan a la aventura para volverse el llamado Rey de los piratas y conseguir el gran tesoro que poseyó el legendario Gold D. Roger, un tesoro llamado One Piece, aquel que lograra obtenerlo pasando por toda la Grand Line sería reconocido como el Rey de Los Piratas.

Monkey D. Luffy, un joven de una pequeña aldea costera, quien tratando de emular a su héroe Shanks y a su hermano Ace D. Portugas, decidió lanzarse a la mar para conseguir su sueño de ser el mas grande pirata, pero había algo más, Luffy era poseedor de los poderes de la Akuma no mi, la Gomu gomu no mi, la cual le convirtió en un hombre de goma, aunque incapaz de nadar.

Los viajes de Luffy le llevaron a conocer a quienes se convertirían en sus compañeros mas tarde, primero al cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro, quien tiene el sueño de ser el más grande espadachín de todo el mundo usando el San to ryu (técnica de tres espadas) a causa de la promesa hecha con una amiga de la infancia, Kuina, Nami, una joven ladrona que odiaba a los piratas a causa del trauma provocada por el pirata Arlong, ella se unió a Luffy y Zoro gracias a que Luffy resulto ser quien cambiase su manera de ver a los piratas, Ussop, un joven que solo sabía mentir, pero que tenía el sueño de ser un gran aventurero de los mares y a Sanji, un joven y enamoradizo cocinero que deseaba encontrar el All Blue.

Luffy y su banda empezaron a viajar por los mares, durante sus viajes enfrentaron a Buggy el payaso (otro pirata con el poder de una Akuma no mi) a Kuro (un pirata que se hizo pasar por mayordomo de Kaya, amiga y amor de Ussop), Don Krieg, a Arlong (quien era el asesino de la madre de Nami) y muchas otras.

Durante sus viajes, Luffy y compañía recogieron a Vivi Nefertari, princesa del reino de Arabasta, Vivi pese a su juventud, fue una buena adquisición al grupo. Junto con ella, el grupo se entero de la existencia de los Shichibukai, así como de los problemas que ocasionaba Crocodile en Arabasta.

Crocodile era un pirata al servicio del gobierno mundial quien creó el Baroque Works, una organización tan poderosa que sobrepasa al Rey Cobra Nefertari.

Mas tarde, el grupo de los piratas del Sombrero de paja llegó a una isla después de que Nami enfermara violentamente, durante la búsqueda de un doctor, en la que Luffy casi muere congelado por salvar a Nami y Sanji, conocieron a Tony Tony Chopper, un reno que comió la Hito no Mi y adquirido capacidades humanas, pero por eso mismo fue despreciado por hombres y animales, excepto por Hiruluk, un curandero, muy malo hay que admitir, quien lo adopto como su hijo, a causa de un designio del Rey Wapol, todos los médicos del reino fueron desterrados, excepto por Hiruluk y la doctorine, una anciana doctora bastante alocada, Hiruluk moriría a causa de un error, pero Chopper se decidiria a ser un doctor para evitar algo así.

Entre Chopper y la Doctorine salvaron a Nami y a causa de eso, Luffy decidió que el sería un miembro de su grupo, además de que liberarían juntos al reino de Drum de la influencia maligna de Wapol.

Mas tarde, llegarían a Arabasta, allí se encontrarían con Ace, quien viajaría un tiempo con ellos, Arabasta resulto ser una aventura muy cruel, la revolución naciente y alentada por Crocodile provocaría enormes líos.

Después de que Ace se despidiera y de un pequeño encuentro con el capitán de los Marines Smoker y Tashigui (una marine increíblemente idéntica a Kuina), Luffy enfrentaría en dos ocasiones a Crocodile, siendo derrotado y dejado medio muerto por él, y habría muerto de no haber sido por Miss All Sunday, quien le salvo la vida.

La revolución empezó pese a los intentos de Vivi, así que los Mugiwara se enfrentaron al Baroque Works, Luffy volvió a luchar contra Crocodile, una batalla dantesca, el resto de los Mugiwara lucho rudamente logrando derrotar uno a uno a los demás miembros del Baroque Works, aunque quedando muy mal heridos.

En la batalla final, Luffy supo que el verdadero nombre de Miss All Sunday era Nico Robin, una mujer poseedora de los poderes de la Fruta Hana Hana, Robin estaba en busca de los Poneglyps, para saber la verdad de la historia no contada.

Después de la derrota de Crocodile, Vivi se quedo en Arabasta y Robin sé autointegro a los Mugiwara, sus viajes continuaron, en ese momento se enteraron de la historia de Sky Pea, la isla del cielo, la búsqueda por llegar a ella fue dura, pero el grupo lo consiguió... encontrándose con la historia del Dios Enel, Enel y sus hombres eran terriblemente poderosos, y las peleas fueron aun mas duras.

Durante su estadía en el cielo, los Mugiwara casi caen derrotados, ya que el poder de Enel era casi omnipotente, al final, solo Nami, Ussop y Luffy se vieron las caras con él, y en un acto casi suicida por parte de Luffy (quien era inmune a los poderes de Enel) con ayuda de Nami, derrotaron a Enel.

Después de eso, y a su regreso al mar azul, los Mugiwara siguieron sus aventuras, las cuales los llevaron a Water 7, un lugar que les trajo un enorme dolor, ya que en ese sitió se enteraron de que el Going Merry, su barco estaba a punto de hundirse, esto último provoco la ira de Ussop, quien riño con Luffy en una pelea que casi desmorono la moral del grupo, además de ello, Robin fue contactada por le CP9, quienes le encargaron asesinar a Iceburg, alcalde de Water 7, Luffy tuvo un encuentro con Franky el cyborg, una especie de pandillero, quien además resulto ser un excelente carpintero.

El CP9 resulto estar infiltrado en Water 7 y enfrento a los mugiwara, en eso, el grupo supo parte del pasado de Robin, la historia de Ohara y él por que de su alto precio a su cabeza. Ussop se convirtió en Sogeking, para así poder ayudar a sus excompañeros a recuperar a Robin, Franky se unió al grupo, y después de una terrible batalla, el grupo derroto al CP9 y continuo su viaje con el regreso de Robin y Ussop, además de la integración de Franky y la construcción del Thousand Sunny, en sustitucion de su querido Going Merry que al final se hundió.

Sin embargo, lo que los mugiwara desconocían, era la existencia de un Triángulo místico en el Grand Line, cada cierto tiempo, los barcos que pasaban por allí desaparecían y no se volvía a saber de ellos, el Thousand Sunny entro a esas aguas, y por algún motivo fue enviado a las Bermudas.

Sobra decir que ese cambió confundió al grupo, algunos incluso no lo creyeron, hasta que no tuvieron un encuentro con un enorme trasatlántico norteamericano, que pensó que era algún proyecto universitario. Los mugiwara atravesaron el Golfo de México llegando a la desembocadura del Río Bravo en la frontera entre México y EE.UU.

Ahora, el grupo se ha empezado a adaptar a un mundo nuevo, mientras que encuentran la manera de volver al suyo, pero sin saber que pronto, sus vidas se verían envueltas en una enorme guerra y se darán cuenta de que tal vez, su llegada a este mundo no sea casualidad.

Fin Prologo 5

¡AL FIN! ¡ULTIMO PROLOGO! En el siguiente capitulo empieza la historia, como verán, resumí FMA y One Piece lo mejor que pude, por cierto, los hermanos Elric tendrán una participación mas simbólica, mientras que los Mugiwara tendrán una participación mas activa, y si bien, no mencione roces de parejas en este capitulo, les aseguro que en este fic habrá Nami/Luffy, es que ambos me encantan como pareja.

Próximamente capitulo 0: Un capitulo corto donde se dará una leve explicación por parte de unos personajes que influirán mucho en todo el fic.

o-Yami-o: Gracias por el review, como veras, ya acabe los prólogos e inicio el fic en esta misma semana, suerte y Feliz año nuevo 2007.

DREIGNUS: Gracias por tu review, este es el último prologo y espero te guste.

Raistlin: gracias por el review, aquí esta ya todo listo para empezar.

SaQhra: Que bueno que te gustase el fic, y pensare en tus ideas de parejas, suerte.


	6. Capitulo 0

**APOCALIPSIS AHORA**

Capitulo 0: Preludio al caos.

No hay tiempo, no hay espacio, la luz y la oscuridad están equilibradas, un hombre barbado mira a un punto sin mirar, a su lado, un ser con cuerpo humano y cabeza de águila le mira, en otro, un hombre vestido de blanco solo gruñe mientras que mira despectivamente al piso, una mujer entra al lugar y les mira mientras que suspira, otro mas entra, y así sucesivamente, de pronto la enorme sala tiene a muchos seres mirando al hombre barbado con calma, algunos con un poco de duda.

Entonces, ¿Lo harás de todos modos verdad?- dijo aquel que tenia la cabeza de águila.

Es necesario Horus, el balance del universo se ha roto- dijo el hombre.

Bueno, eso era de esperarse, no sé ni por que les permitiste a esos engreídos de los Kaio samas ayudar a crear a todos esos seres extraños, ya con los humanos teníamos más que suficiente- dijo el hombre de blanco.

Nadie sabía que pasaría eso Lucifer, sabemos que fue un error de cálculos y por ello es posible que ocurra una terrible desgracia, especialmente a los humanos- dijo la mujer.

Gaia, es por eso que estamos todos aquí, debemos de tomar una decisión sobre lo que pasara de ahora en adelante- dijo otro hombre que vestía una especie de armadura indígena.

Quetzalcoatl tiene razón, el exceso de poder que poseen los saiyajin y los demás seres del universo esta provocando un terrible desequilibrio- dijo una mujer con cabeza de gato.

Pero Batsbe, ¿Qué acaso nuestra intervención no afectara el libre albedrío?- dijo un hombre enorme con cuernos.

No si los que llevan a cabo el re equilibrio son los seres que designemos, Enma daio- dijo un hombre rubio vestido de vikingo.

Aun así Thor, para restablecer el equilibrio, es necesario que los humanos sean los que lleven la mayor parte de la lucha... y no creo que puedan derrotar a esos seres tan poderosos- dijo un hombre pelirrojo.

Apolo tiene razón, los humanos son seres que solo están llenos de defectos, no los considero capaces de poder recuperar el orden perdido- dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos lavanda.

Estas equivocada Artemisa, los humanos han demostrado grandes habilidades a lo largo de su existencia, es más, incluso han sobrevivido a catástrofes que ni siquiera seres más hábiles y conscientes que ellos no han conseguido- dijo una mujer con armadura dorada.

Es cierto lo que dice Atena, nosotros les hemos enviado toda clase de plagas y desastres y ellos han sobrevivido, además de que crecen bastante a causa de ello- dijo un hombre de túnica blanca.

Y lo que Poseidon no ha mencionado es que no estarán solos- dijo un hombre de presencia imponente.

El hombre barbado solo les miró mientras que dirigía sus pasos al centro de la habitación.

Odin, Zeus, Huitzilopotchlli, esta decidido, ha partir de este momento comenzara el Apocalipsis, Ragnarogk o como quieran llamarle, Lucifer, tu quedaras encargado de vigilar que los eventos se cumplan com es debido- dijo el hombre, Lucifer solo sonrió.

Je, será un verdadero placer, además de que eso nos dará una buena cantidad de trabajo, ¿Verdad Hades, Mitlantecutli?- dijo Lucifer mientras que los dos aludidos asentían.

Además de que en caso de que algo falte, ya tenemos a alguien listo para encargarse de los problemas- dijo un hombre sonriente.

Solo espero que esta vez no te sobrepases Loki- dijo Thor con desconfianza, Loki solo se río con ganas.

No temas, los humanos comunes no sufrirán daño- dijo Loki mientras que se iba.

¿Cuál es la situación actual?- preguntó Artemisa algo preocupada.

Un saiyajin superviviente llamado Broli a alcanzado el misterioso poder del Super Saiyajkin, por lo mientras el príncipe Vegeta, alcanzo un nivel similar y junto con los Saiyajin sobrevivientes se han revelado y escapado del control de Frezzer, he notado que Aizen se encuentra buscando la liberación de las puertas del cielo y es factible que entre en contacto con Frezzer en cuanto se entere del rumor que haremos correr en el universo, también creemos que el Shaman Hao tratara de entrar en contacto con Frezzer, pero quien mas nos preocupa es aquel ser llamado Darkseid, en las ultimas décadas su poder se ha empezado a equiparar al de Frezzer- dijo Atena con calma.

Pero si esos son sus rivales, ¿Cómo podrán los humanos luchar contra ellos?- dijo una hermosa mujer de escasas ropas.

Es simple Afrodita, los humanos poseen el apoyo del Saiyajin Son Goku, además del Kriptoniano Kal El, y no solo eso, algunos de ellos han demostrado habilidades sorprendentes- dijo Quetzalcoatl.

Lo que me preocupa son aquellos humanos que entraron de otras dimensiones, ellos no deberían de estar inmiscuidos en esto- dijo Apolo con calma.

No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable- dijo Odin con calma, Apolo le miro extrañado.

Ellos deben de estar allá, y presenciar todo lo que pasara, es parte de su destino- dijo Huitzilopotchlli.

Además, eso nos demostrara si la creación de los humanos fue tal y como estaba planeada- dijo Zeus, Batsbe de pronto noto una mirada triste en el hombre barbado.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Batsbe.

No te preocupes, es solo que pensaba en los miles de humanos y otros seres que morirán para poder regresar al orden- dijo el hombre, algunos de los presentes solo se miraron con cierta tristeza.

Es cierto, muchos morirán, pero es necesario, aunque no nos guste- dijo Quetzalcoatl mientras que caminaba por la habitación.

Entonces... que empiece el Apocalipsis- dijo el hombre barbado mientras que todos asentían.

Continuara.

Capitulo cero, un especial dedicado a los dioses, todo dará inicio a partir de este punto, espero sus reviews para saber como desean que se maneje el fic.

Próximo capitulo: El inicio de todo.

Como la vida cotidiana de algunos de los seres más poderosos de la Tierra se ve afectada por la llegada de un par de visitantes extraños.

Hasta luego.


	7. Capitulo 1

**APOCALIPSIS AHORA**

Capitulo 1: Encuentros.

El espacio... negro, infinito, pero no vacío, dos pequeñas bolas luminosas avanzan a través de él, no parece existir nada que las detenga, así, inexorables, siguen su camino.

"Se tienen reportes de que los terroristas que han capturado la Torre Eifield poseen un equipo nuclear con ellos y amenazan con detonarlo si el gobierno Norteamericano no libera a varios de los lideres de la organización terrorista Al Qaeda, no se ha dado ningún informe de lo que hará el gobierno norteamericano al respecto. Vicky Vale reportando para ANG en vivo"

Metrópolis.

¡Guau señor Kent! ¡La situación se ha puesto muy tensa!- dijo Jimmy Olsen mientras que miraba el televisor, Clark Kent solo miraba la pantalla mientras que lentamente empezaba a retroceder –Solo esperó que la señorita Lane no vaya a estar en peligro, digo, ya sabe como es ella para obtener una primicia.

Si, lo sé Jimmy- dijo Clark mientras que salía por la puerta sin que Jimmy lo notara.

Gótica.

¿Qué opina al respecto señor Bruce?- preguntó Alfred mientras que miraba la enorme pantalla del computador de la Baticueva.

No me preocupa, estoy seguro que él se encargara de todo, iré a patrullar las calles- dijo Bruce mientras que se dirigía a un enorme armario y al abrirlo se podía ver el traje del murciélago.

Algún lugar del Pacifico.

¿Cuáles son sus ordenes capitana?- pregunto el comandante Mardukas mientras que la capitana Teressa Testarossa miraba con calma la pantalla del submarino.

Preparen un escuadrón de Arm Slaves, es probable que tengamos que entrar en acción- dijo Teressa, pero de pronto, uno de los operadores le llamo la atención.

¡Capitana, algo se acerca a Francia a una enorme velocidad!- dijo el operador con sorpresa.

Pónganlo en los monitores- ordeno Teressa mientras que el operador se conectaba con el satélite espía de Mitrill, Teressa sonrío al ver la imagen –Creo que no será necesario que intervengamos.

Francia.

Lois Lane se encontraba oculta en la parte baja de uno de los ascensores de la Torre, había logrado escabullirse de los policías de la entrada y entrar. Usando su ingenio se oculto el ascensor y escuchaba atentamente la charla que tenían los terroristas.

(Nota: los significa traducción del árabe, francés o el idioma de su preferencia)

¿Todo listo?- dijo uno de ellos.

Si, en unos momentos sabremos si esos cerdos americanos cumplen nuestras exigencias o haremos que su ciudad Luz sea borrada al completo"- dijo el otro con calma, Lois solo anotaba algunas cosas en una palm.

"Que bueno que tome clases de árabe en la universidad, genial, Pullitzer, allá voy"- pensó Lois sonriendo mientras que empezaba a preparar sus datos para su exclusiva, pero...

¡Que rayos has hecho so pedazo de imbécil¡- dijo uno de los terroristas con terror.

¡Perdón, se activo sin querer!- dijo el afectado, Lois escucho entonces bastantes palabras altisonantes.

¡Desactívala!

¡No es posible, la preparamos para que no se pudiese parar una vez activa!

"Rayos, si esa cosa estalla va a vaporizar media ciudad... ¡Y yo estoy en primera fila!"- pensó Lois aterrada, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que había alguien mirándole fijamente -¡Superman!

Veo que te encanta estar metida en todo Lois- dijo Superman mientras que le sujetaba y con calma le dejaba en uno de los pisos.

¡Superman, la bomba...!- dijo Lois asustada.

Ya lo sé, escuche lo que decían ellos, no te preocupes, me encargare de todo- dijo Superman mientras que se elevaba y llegaba al piso donde los terroristas trataban infructuosamente de desactivar la bomba.

Es el Superbobo!

Denle con todo rápido- dijo el líder, los terroristas dispararon, pero las balas rebotaron en el pecho de Superman mientras que el sonreía.

Chicos, se ve que aun son nuevos en esto- dijo mientras que rápidamente observaba la bomba –Si me disculpan me llevare esto conmigo, pero antes...

Superman se volvió un borrón azul y rojo mientras que desarmaba a los terroristas y tomaba la bomba.

Salió a toda velocidad en el aire, se percato de que solo quedaban 90 segundos para que estallara, por lo que voló a toda velocidad, llegando a la estratosfera, allí, usando su enorme fuerza, lanzo la bomba al espació, esta desapareció en la oscuridad... más tarde se pudo ve una enorme detonación que por unos segundos creo un pequeño sol.

En la Tierra.

¡Viva! ¡Superman lo hizo de nuevo!- decía Jimmy Olsen mirando la televisión -¡No es verdad señor Kent! ¿Señor Kent? ¿Dónde se ha metido?- dijo Jimmy extrañado.

En Japón.

Hum, eso fue un espectáculo interesante- decía Tsunade mientras que apagaba la televisión y tomaba un tragó de sake.

¡Tsunade sama! ¡Aun no son ni las 4 de la tarde y usted ya esta tomando!- dijo Shizune mientras que entraba a la oficina molesta.

Ash, a veces eres demasiado problemática- dijo Tsunade en voz baja mientras que Shizune le quitaba la botella.

Tsunade sama, han llegado rumores muy extraños- dijo Shizune, Tsunade le miro.

¿Qué clase de rumores?

Sobre Umbrella y Akatsuki, según la información, ambas organizaciones han empezado a moverse, Akatsuki se esta acercando mucho a Konoha, y Umbrella ya estableció un laboratorio de investigación en el área de Koga- dijo Shizune preocupada –No sé, pensé que el gobierno japonés tendría mas escrúpulos después del incidente de esa ciudad estadounidense.

Vamos, si ya sabes que es el dinero lo que mueve a esos infelices- dijo Tsunade con calma, aunque la verdad es que estaba preocupada, según información obtenida de Jiraiya, Umbella estaba interesada en los bijus... y últimamente su poder parecía ser mucho mayor que el de Akatsuki.

"¿Pero que estarán planeando? Hum, tal vez sea mejor que enviemos a Naruto a Europa por algún tiempo"

¿Tsunade sama?

¿Eh? ¡Ah disculpa Shizune! ¡Creo que me desconecte un rato!- dijo Tsunade mientras que se reía nerviosamente, Shizune solo suspiro.

En México... mas específicamente, en un pueblo en la frontera entre México y EEUU, un grupo de personas bastante peculiar miraban un televisor en el interior de una preparatoria.

¡Wow! ¡Ese Superman es genial! ¡Como quisiera que fuera uno de mis Nakamas!- decía sonriendo un chico moreno que llevaba un sombrero de paja.

Sigue soñando Luffy, recuerda lo que nos dijo el profesor, el es un héroe que lucha por la justicia, no creo que le interesase ser un pirata- dijo una chica pelirroja con calma.

¡Nami swan tiene razón!- dijo un chico rubio que la miraba con corazones en los ojos.

Ya cállate cocinero del amor, no me dejas dormir- dijo un chico de cabellos verdes mientras que trataba de acomodarse en un sillón.

¡Tu no me molestes pelos de lechuga!- dijo el rubio enfadado.

Eh, tranquilos Sanji nichan y Zoro nichan, miren que no podemos pelearnos en donde nos han dado alojo- dijo un hombre de cabellos azules y nariz metálica.

Franky tiene razón, recuerden que tuvimos suerte de que el profesor Gutiérrez nos diera asilo cuando llegamos a este mundo- dijo un pequeño ser con apariencia de reno humanoide.

Chopper tiene razón, ha, eso me recuerda a cuando estuve perdido en el la dimensión de los hombres perro, fue algo muy tenebroso- dijo un chico bastante narizón, Chopper le miro con emoción.

¡En serio! ¡Cuéntame más Ussop!- dijo Chopper, en eso una mujer morena entro al cuarto junto con un hombre de aproximadamente unos 38 años.

Hey Robin, profesor, ¿Cómo va todo?- dijo Nami sonriendo.

No hemos hallado nueva información- dijo Nico Robin con preocupación, Nami solo bajo la mirada con tristeza.

¡Anden que lo han visto! ¡Ese Superman es bastante cool! ¡Como quisiera conocerlo!- decía Luffy aun mirando el televisor.

¡HE que no te enteras de nada! ¡Aun no encontramos la manera de volver a nuestro hogar y tu sigues alucinando con ese tipo!- dijo Nami molesta, Chopper y Ussop se abrazaron asustados, Sanji solo suspiro, Zoro le miro de reojo, pero Luffy no se inmuto.

¡Anda Nami! ¡Si sabes que lograremos volver pronto!- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa, Nami solo suspiro derrotada, mientras que Robin sonreía.

Con una cara así, ni quien pueda seguirle regañando verdad- dijo Robin a Nami por lo bajo, Nami se sonrojo levemente.

Bueno, tal vez tengan la oportunidad de conocerlo... verán, he contactado con unos colega míos de las universidades de ciudad Gótica y de Metrópolis, y nos permitirán investigar en sus bibliotecas- dijo el profesor –Estoy seguro que allí encontraremos alguna información útil triangulo de las Bermudas.

Vaya, eso es una buena noticia- dijo Franky sonriendo -¿Pero que pasara con el Sunny? No creo que lo dejen entrar a ese país.

Ya nos hemos encargado de eso, algunas de las personas del municipio lo vigilaran- dijo Robin con calma.

Bueno, ¿Y cuando partimos?- dijo Zoro con calma.

La próxima semana, recuerden que debo de arreglar algunos pasaportes y visas falsas para ustedes... vaya, quien diría que la corrupción serviría de algo- dijo el profesor.

Bueno, entonces preparare algo delicioso para festejar- dijo Sanji sonriendo.

¡Si! ¡Carne! ¡Mucha carne!

¿Pasa algo Ussop?- preguntó Chopper al ver a Ussop pensativo.

No, no es nada, solo pensaba que según el noticiero, hay un sujeto llamado Batman en ciudad Gótica, pensé que sería interesante conocerlo- dijo Ussop.

Si, tienes razón.

Hace un año.

El espacio infinito, una nave enorme circulaba por el espacio, en su interior, un ser de apariencia pequeña, con armadura y cuernos miraba al espacio, aunque su expresión parecía sería, los soldados le miraban con temor, sabían que su señor estaba enfadado desde el incidente saiyajin.

Sabía que debí de haber exterminado a todos los saiyajins desde que aniquile el planeta Vejita.

Señor Frezzer, ya han llegado los datos de los espías- dijo un soldado, Frezzer solo le miro con calma.

¿Los han encontrado?-preguntó.

N-no señor, al parecer se mueven de manera constante, además, recuerde que sus poderes de supersaiyajins los hacen demasiado poderosos para los soldados rasos.

Rayos, bien, sigan buscando- dijo Fezzer molesto, el soldado se alejo mientras que Frezzer recordaba los hechos acontecidos en el último año.

Todo empezó cuando Nappa contacto con un Saiyajin sobreviviente llamado Broli, este resulto ser el Supersaiyajin legendario, pero no solo eso, Broli les enseño a Nappa y a Vegeta (quien sería contactado por Nappa) sobre la transformación, Vegeta y Nappa compartieron dicha información con Raditz, quien había localizado a mas saiyajins sobrevivientes, estos se unieron y pronto, se rebelaron contra Frezzer, pero por un error de cálculos, su nivel de SS no era comparado con Broli, quien desapareció misteriosamente.

Los Saiyajins se auto exiliaron y empezaron a viajar de planeta en planeta, entrenando arduamente para poder eliminar a Frezzer... quien se dedicaba a buscarlos para exterminarlos antes de que fueran demasiado fuertes para combatirlos.

En esas andaba Frezzer cuando una luz apareció a su lado, los soldados alarmados se levantaron y prepararon sus armas, Frezzer solo observaba con curiosidad el tubo de luz que se formaba y como de el salía un enorme ser que los miraba con una calma extraña, el ser sonrío levemente.

¿Quién eres tu? ¿Cómo osas entrar sin mi permiso?- dijo Frezzer mientras que miraba su rastreador, aunque por algún motivo este no parecía detectar poder alguno.

Disculpa mis malos modales, pero he venido a proponerte algo que te interesara- dijo el ser, Frezzer le miro extrañado.

¿De que hablas? ¡Exijo saber tu nombre antes de eliminarte!- Dijo Frezzer molesto.

Ja, inténtalo si puedes, pero será después, por ahora, me presentare. Soy Darkseid y créeme, lo que te voy a proponer te va a interesar- dijo Darkseid con una sonrisa.

Continuara.

El primer capitulo, un preámbulo de lo que viene, Darkseid se ha encontrado con Frezzer, además, por lo que notaron, desde el inicio aparecieron los mugiwara, aun así, sé que el capitulo es algo confuso, pero tratare de resolverlo todo en el siguiente, además, las escena del principio es importante, así como la de Superman, en fin,.en el siguiente capitulo aparecerán algunos personajes de RE, así como los hermanos Elric, Goku, un demonio muy querido por todos y una pequeña aventura de Batman, espero les agrade.

Saiyan X: Gracias por el apoyo, como veras, meteré a algunos cuantos personajes por capitulo, así evitare atorarme, suerte.

o-Yami-o: Gracias, espero te agrade el capitulo.

SaQhra: Je, pues si he pensado hacer perfiles, incluso meteré el primero aquí, pero serán solo de los que participen activamente. Suerte.

FIRST PROFILE.

Nombre: Lucifer.

Significado: Lucero del Amanecer, La luz mas bella.

Apariencia: Un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, cabello sumamente corto y castaño, viste totalmente de blanco.

Rango: Demonio principal, líder del infierno.

Características: Es sumamente cínico y sarcástico, solo le importan sus objetivos, aunque de vez en cuando hace pactos con los humanos, ahora es el encargado de velar por que el Apocalipsis se lleve de manera correcta.

Es todo lo que pondré por ahora, algunos profiles serán cortos y se desarrollaran a lo largo de los capítulos, a petición de los demás


	8. Capitulo 2

**APOCALIPSIS AHORA**

Capitulo 2:

En algún lugar de Massachussets...

¡Señorita Rossette! ¡Señorita! ¿Adonde se habrá metido?- decía una monja con evidente cara de molestia. En una colina, había una chica rubia de aproximadamente 16 años mirando a los prados, a lo lejos, oculto, un joven de cabellos morados le vigilaba, a su lado aparecieron dos hombres, un castaño vestido de blanco y un pelirrojo vestido de verde.

¿Preocupado?- dijo el hombre de blanco. El joven le miro con calma e hizo una reverencia.

Es un placer verle señor mío- dijo el joven, el hombre solo bufó molesto mientras que el de verde se reía levemente.

No es necesario que hagas eso Chrno... – dijo el hombre.

Usted me permitió volver a la vida... es por eso que le estoy agradecido- dijo Chrno con seriedad.

Entonces deberías de agradecérselo al Todopoderoso y no a mí... la verdad es que si fuera por mi tu seguirías muerto- dijo el hombre con seriedad.

Anda, tómalo con calma Lucifer, de todos modos, ¿Qué mejor guardián había para la reencarnación de Rossette Christopher que el ser que mas la amo en vida?- dijo el hombre de verde, Lucifer le miro con seriedad.

Loki... metete en tus asuntos- dijo Lucifer, Loki solo se río levemente.

¡Pero si es mi asunto también!- dijo Loki riéndose, Lucifer solo frunció el ceño molesto mientras que miraba a Chrno con calma.

Alza esa cara, Chrno The Sinner, esa no es la actitud para un demonio que ha sido liberado de volver al infierno, recuerda que se te a otorgado la oportunidad para estar con la mujer que amas solo si eres capaz de ayudar a evitar lo que se viene- dijo Lucifer con superioridad.

Tenga por seguro que lo haré señor- dijo Chrno con una reverencia mientras que volteaba a ver a la joven, quien se levantaba y se estiraba un poco -¿Cuándo comenzara todo?

Pronto, me imagino que ella ya empezó a tener sueños al respecto- dijo Loki sonriendo.

Si... son pesadillas recurrentes- dijo Chrno.

Entonces prepárate, dentro de poco deberás de presentarte ante ella y empezar a prepararla para lo que viene- dijo Lucifer.

Pero... ¿Cómo sabemos que lo aceptara? No es solo llegar y decirle que es la reencarnación de una virgen y que debe de prepararse para salvar al mundo- dijo Chrno.

Ya hemos contactado a algunas personas que te ayudaran- dijo Lucifer mientras que se daba la vuelta.

¿Cómo las encuentro?- preguntó Chrno, Lucifer solo le miro de reojo.

Por eso no te preocupes... ellas te encontraran a ti- dijo Loki riendo.

Chrno solo les miro desaparecer y volteo a ver a la chica... Rossette... o mejor dicho, su reencarnación, quien en esos momentos parecía estar siendo regañada por una monja, Chrno sonrío entonces.

"Ni siquiera con una nueva vida dejas de ser tan activa... solo espero tener el suficiente poder para poder cuidar de ti esta vez"- pensó Chrno mientras que miraba al cielo.

Gótica.

"Ya han pasado dos horas, es increíble como es ella de ágil, al menos no le he perdido la pista, pero"

Batman uso su agilidad y cayo de pie sobre un techo, al otro lado una figura femenina se detuvo y volteó a verle, Batman se acerco con cautela, ella nunca había tratado de matarle, en ocasiones incluso le había ayudado... pero eso no quitaba que fuera algo peligrosa.

Veo que no puedo esquivarte sin importar lo que haga- dijo la mujer que salió de las sombras, notándose un traje ajustado que emulaba a un gato.

Pensé que habías abandonado tu carrera criminal Selina... o mejor dicho Gatubela- dijo Batman deteniéndose frente a ella.

Bueno, estaba aburrida y necesitaba un poco de acción nocturna- dijo Gatubela mientras que sacaba una pequeña estatua de oro de una bolsa y se la arrojaba a Batman, este la sujeto mientras que miraba la pieza –Gracias por la noche, pero debo de retirarme.

No será posible, has violado la ley y debes de entregarte a las autoridades- dijo Batman mientras que se le acercaba, Gatubela le sonrío.

Entonces veo que no me dejas opción, ¿Verdad?- dijo mientras que le lanzaba una veloz patada al caballero de la noche, Batman la esquivo, pero Gatubela saco su látigo y consiguió atarle la pierna derecha, haciendo que Batman cayera al piso, con un rápido movimiento se sentó encima de él.

Sabes que lo que haces no es inteligente, ¿Verdad?- dijo Batman, Gatubela sonrío mientras que le miraba de cerca.

Tal vez, pero, ¿Cuántas veces se puede tener al Hombre Murciélago a tus pies?- dijo Gatubela de manera sensual y antes de Batman pudiese decir algo, ella le beso, fue un beso corto, ella sonrío después de separar sus labios –Creo que debemos de decir adiós no es así.

No lo creo- dijo Batman mientras que le mostraba su mano derecha, Gatubela vio con sorpresa la esposa que le había colocado, pero un rápido movimiento de su rodilla le basto para poder sacarle levemente el aire a Batman, y con gran rapidez usar un gancho para librarse de la esposa, salto con agilidad alejándose, Batman se levanto y la miro.

Buen intento, pero creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para caer en los viejos trucos- dijo Gatubela mientras que se colocaba sobre una cornisa –Hasta luego Batman.

Gatubela salto mientras que Batman se acerco con calma a la cornisa, ella se alejaba usando el látigo para impulsarse, aun podía alcanzarla, pero solo se quedo mirándole.

Tal vez la próxima vez- dijo Batman mientras que miraba al cielo donde aparecía la batiseñal –Por ahora, debo encargarme de otros asuntos- dijo mientras que se marchaba.

El Ártico, un laboratorio de investigación de Umbrella se encontraba con mucha actividad, en el fondo del mismo, en un tubo crió genético, e encontraba una hermosa joven rubia, los aparatos que detectaban las señales vitales y cerebrales empezaron a parpadear.

"_Pronto, pronto empezara todo, el renacer de la familia Ashford... el poder de la colmena, Verónica estaría orgullosa de su precioso virus... pero hay algo extraño, algo viene, lo mejor será dejar algo que provoque un poco de interferencia_"- se escucho en el cuarto, pero no había nadie, solo los aparatos que detectaban las condiciones vitales de la mujer en el tubo.

Isla Rockford.

No hacía mucho que Alfred Ashford se había reunido con algunos de los lideres ejecutivos de Umbrella, el incidente de Raccon City había provocado problemas a la compañía, aun así, las rápidas acciones de James Jackson y de James Trenton habían evitado que el incidente se divulgase.

Alefred estaba complacido, al menos eran de suma utilidad, desde que por culpa de William Birkin habían perdido la cepa del Virus-G la situación había empeorado, además, la desaparición del Agente Hunk, quien según le habían informado, poseía una muestra del Virus-G le tenía tenso.

Esos insectos, ¿Como osan despreciar la autoridad que tenemos los Ashford como seres superiores?- dijo Alfred con rabia mientras que tiraba a la basura una carta de parte de Nicholai Ginnovaef, un exmiembro de la operación Perro Guardián, quien quería 450 millones de dólares por la información clasificada de Raccon City, todos los datos de combate aplicados a las unidades Hunters, Tyrant, Nemesis y Zombi.

Un monitor se encendió.

"Señor Alfred, ya se ha terminado de instalar el Laboratorio de Kobe en Japón"- dijo un hombre de traje.

Bien hecho Gallahan, que comiencen el rastreo de Konoha, quiero que encuentren a ese tal biju antes de que esos inferiores de Akatsuki lo hagan- dijo Alfred mientras que cortaba la comunicación y empezaba a revisar los datos de la central de Paris.

División Americana de Umbrella, Washington DC.

James Trenton se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su oficina las calles de la capital americana, mientras que tomaba un café.

"_Pronto, pronto podré acabar con esto, ahora que Raccon City esta destruida, no tardarán los STARS en encontrar el resto de las pistas sobre las actividades de Umbrella, solo espero que puedan hacerlo antes de que Umbrella le ponga las manos al bijo de Konoha... Naruto"_-Pensó mientras que tomaba su café.

¿Señor Trenton? Ha, que bueno que lo encuentro, me informa el señor Jackson que la junta de consejo se adelanto a las 12 horas- dijo un joven desde la puerta.

Bien, puedes retirarte Joseph, y dile a Jackson que estaré puntual- dijo Trent mientras que tomaba algunos documentos de su escritorio. Y empezaba a revisarlos –Pronto, pronto será.

Munich, Alemania.

¡Wow! ¡Es preciosos!- decía una joven rubia mientras que miraba un enorme Jet militar, otro muchacho rubio solo bostezo aburrido.

Winry, Al nos esta esperando en casa de los Huges, ¿Podrías apurarte?- dijo el joven aburrido, Winry le miro con un puchero.

Ed, recuerda que la exposición solo estará un día más, por lo que vamos a aprovechar el tiempo antes de que la levanten, ¡Ha, como me encantaría poder desarmarlos!- decía con estrellitas en los ojos, Ed solo le miro con pena.

Bien, bien, pero apúrate- dijo Ed mientras que bostezaba de nueva cuenta.

Bien chiquitin- dijo Winry con malicia, Ed solo frunció el ceño.

¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS ENANO TAN PEQUEÑO QUE LOS INSECTOS DEBEN DE VER AL SUELO PARA NOTARLO!- dijo Ed molesto, Winry solo le miro con pena.

Ed, yo no dije eso- dijo la chica mientras que suspiraba por lo inmaduro que era el ex alquimista.

¡Oye espérame!- dijo Ed mientras que veía a la chica alejarse.

China.

¡Gohan! ¡Gohan, apúrate que debes de ir con tu padre a ver al maestro Roshi!- decía una mujer de cabellos negros mientras que en otra parte, un pequeño niño cerraba un libro.

¡Ya voy mamá!- decía el pequeño Gohan.

En otra parte del lugar, un joven de cabellos negros se acercaba al lugar a bordo de una nube dorada, el joven, que responde al nombre de Son Goku, se encontraba feliz, pronto vería a sus viejos amigos de combate, después del incidente de Picoro.

Pero no sabía que algo se les venia encima.

En el espació.

Dos bolas de fuego se aproximaban a la Tierra, el satélite de Umbrella las detecto al entrar en contacto con la atmósfera, uno de los Satélites espías de Mithrill también las detecto, al igual que los satélites de Lex Corp, Wayne Enterprise y otros que detectaban la zona.

...Punto de caída, una pequeña zona rural al norte de China.

Las dos bolas cayeron estrepitosamente, al momento de empezar a enfriarse se revelaron dos enormes objetos redondos, una parte se abrió y salieron dos hombres con apariencia humana, solo que muy fornidos, uno era totalmente calvo, el otro llevaba su largo cabello hasta la cintura, ambos llevaban una especie de armadura y unos extraños visores en sus rostros.

¿Estas seguro que es aquí Radditz?- dijo el hombre calvo.

Si, según los últimos datos Kakarotto debe de estar en este planeta, bien, vamos a buscarlo Nappa- dijo Radditz mientras que se elevaba, Nappa se elevo también, pero vieron a un par de campesinos mirándoles con miedo.

Vaya, que tenemos aquí, un par de insectos- dijo Nappa mientras que levantaba su mano puntándoles con ella.

Déjalos, no es parte de nuestra misión, debemos contactar con todo saiyaji9n que podamos, es la orden del príncipe- dijo Radditz mientras que Nappa bufaba.

Bah, bueno, después me divertiré un poco- dijo mientras que ambos encendían sus rastreadores.

Hace un año.

¿La ecuación Antivida?- pregunto Frezzer extrañado.

Así es, el mayor conocimiento del Universo, el conocimiento que volvería a cualquiera en un ser supremo, mayor a un Dios... mayor a todo, el poder físico y la energía es nada comparado- dijo Darkseid, Frezzer le miro extrañado.

¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- Preguntó interesado, Darkseid sonrío.

Es solo que quiero hacer una sociedad, el poder es enorme y por lo que mis espías me informan, en la Tierra se encuentra la respuesta- dijo Darkseid, Frezzer solo le miro –Te daré un tiempo para pensarlo, pero hazme caso, te conviene- dijo mientras que un tubo de luz aparecía y entraba en él, Frezzer solo le miro con calma y sonrió.

Continuara...

Un capitulo más, el siguiente será mas largo pues será el inició de todo, aparecerán mas personajes y se sabrá mas de Darkseid... además de sus aliados, quienes serán algunos personajes muy conocidos por todos.

Suerte.

Epion: Gracias por el review.

Saiyan X: Si, Darkseid y Frezzer serán socios, pero créeme, uno de ellos solo usara al otro, además, puesto que es un AU, el incidente de Namek no pasara, al menos no igual, la bomba atómica que Superman lanzo al espació tendrá importancia a partir del próximo capitulo.

SaQhra: Darkseid tendra importancia, con respecto a los chicos de OP, pues, es un pequeño secreto.


	9. Capitulo 3

**APOCALIPSIS AHORA**

Capitulo 3:

Una sensación extraña se sintió en el ambiente, en el mismo instante en que las dos esferas cayeron, desde Japón hasta Argentina, Australia, África y en todos lugares, aquellos con una percepción alta lo sintieron.

Preparatoria Mahora, Japón.

¿Sentiste eso Kamo kun?- dijo un niño de aproximadamente 11 años, un armiño blanco se subió en sus hombros.

Si, Negi nichan, fueron dos energías extrañas, una muy agresiva y la otra demasiado peligrosa- dijo el armiño que respondía al nombre de Kamo –Pero... ¿Crees que haya algún riesgo?

No lo sé, lo mejor será hablar con Evangeline san, y también debemos informar a las chicas- dijo Negi preocupado, Kamo le miro.

¿Tan extraño es esto que incluso tu que siempre deseas que ellas estén fuera de todo peligro has decidido alertarles?- preguntó Kamo, Negi solo bajo la vista.

En Konoha, un joven rubio comía un tazón de ramen, cuando de pronto, algo se revolvió en su interior.

"_¿Pero que Rayos fue eso?"_- dijo una voz en su interior.

"_¿Pasa algo Kyubi?"_- preguntó Naruto mentalmente.

"_Fue una sensación extraña, algo con un poder similar a un biju apareció... pero no se en donde, será mejor que vigiles tu trasero niño, que siento que tendremos problemas"_- dijo Kyubi, Naruto frunció el ceño preocupado.

En las cercanías de la frontera entre México y los Estados Unidos.

Hey Robin, ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Luffy mientras que miraba a la arqueóloga con interés.

Solo fue un presentimiento- dijo Robin mirando al cielo preocupada –_"Eso espero..."_- pensó mientras que una ligera sombra de preocupación pasaba por sus ojos.

Almacén Urahara, Karakura, Japón.

Kisuke... –dijo una mujer morena.

Si, yo también lo sentí... y creo que habrá problemas Yorouchi- dijo Urahara Kisuke con seriedad.

En Tomoeda, una joven de 16 años que respondía al nombre de Sakura Kinomoto miro al cielo.

Fue... algo extraño... como si una gran energía apareciera de golpe- dijo Sakura mirando al cielo –Creo que será mejor comunicarme con Eriol y Shaoran.

En algún lugar.

Hum... ¿Qué fue eso... no había sentido una sensación similar desde que Malick trato de apoderarse de mi rompecabezas del Milenio- dijo un hombre joven con el cabello picudo.

En la Academia de duelos.

"_¡Kuri, Kuri!"_- emitía la pequeña figura del Hane Kuriboh.

Hum, ¿Qué pasa Aibo?- dijo un joven de cabellos marrones, en eso apareció el espíritu del Elemental Hero Neos a su lado.

"_Judai sama, algo muy peligroso va a pasar, debemos tener cuidado"_- dijo Neos, Judai le miro extrañado.

¿No me digas que es otro loco que quiere destruir al mundo? ¡Ah, no nos libramos de uno cuando nos aparece otro! ¡Somos duelistas no superhéroes!- dijo Judai molesto mientras que los espíritus le miraban con pena.

Washington D.C.

Si… si ya me informaron, el satélite de Umbrella detecto dos meteoros… si, al norte de China... ¿Quién esta a cargo de la zona? Ah, el doctor Chin, bien, que vaya con un escuadrón de U.B.C.S... bien, se los encargo- dijo Trent colgando el teléfono mientras que miraba a la ventana con preocupación... los meteoros no siempre eran buenas noticias, en ocasiones llevaban células extrañas y algunas podían ser usadas como armas... especialmente ahora que Alfred se había enterado de ello –Necesito vacaciones.

Isla Mérida. Base de Mithrill.

Capitana, ¿Cómo procedemos?- dijo Mardukas mientras que Teressa miraba una pantalla con la información del Satélite.

Envía un escuadrón de Arm Slaves a investigar- dijo Teressa con calma, Mardukas asintió mientras que daba la orden.

Gótica.

Bruce Wayne revisaba la información obtenida por el satélite de Wayne Enterprice mientras que su rostro tomaba una expresión ceñuda.

Alfred, comunícame con el encargado de nuestra fabrica en China, quiero que vaya a investigar esos meteoros- dijo Bruce mientras que hablaba por teléfono.

Luthor Corp.

Interesante, no es común que caigan dos meteoros juntos, será mejor enviar a un equipo para "requisitar" el material peligroso para el gobierno Chino... y tal vez, pueda encontrar alguna especie de regalo para el gran Boy Scout de América- dijo Lex Luthor sonriendo.

Picoro se encontraba mirando al cielo con calma, la última batalla con Goku había sido una derrota humillante para él, de pronto, la sensación de dos poderosos kis acercándose le hizo ponerse en guardia. Era una sensación terriblemente pesada, Picoro sudo frío mientras que se preparaba.

¿Qué rayos es ese poder? Es enorme, jamás había sentido algo así- dijo Picoro algo asustado, en eso dos luces blancas aparecieron en el horizonte y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un par de sujetos estaban frente a él.

Creo que este no es- dijo el calvo mirando a Picoro como quien ve a un gusano.

Su nivel de pelea es alto comparado con el estándar del planeta, pero es obvio que no se trata de Kakarotto- dijo Radditz mientras que miraba a Picoro despectivamente.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Exijo saber sus nombres!- dijo Picoro tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Je, parece que se enfado el gusano, ¿Crees que Vegeta se enfade si juego un poco?- dijo Nappa riendo.

Primero encontremos a Kakarotto, ya luego te divertirás- dijo Radditz con seriedad, Nappa solo suspiro mientras qué revisaba su rastreador.

Hay otro poder mas o menos fuerte a 50 kilómetros de aquí- dijo Nappa.

Bien, vayamos- dijo Radditz mientras que se elevaba junto con Nappa, Picoro les miro con temor y supo a donde iban, ese ki era inconfundible para él.

Pero, ¿Por qué no pelearon? Algo buscan- dijo con seriedad mientras que veía las dos ráfagas salir a toda velocidad -Algo va a pasar, lo presiento... y creo que esos dos no serán mi mayor problema- dijo para sí.

En una pequeña isla en el mar de China.

Vaya Goku, ya eres todo un hombrecito, ¿Quién pensaría que ya tienes un hijo?- dijo un anciano que usaba lentes negros, Goku solo sonrío apenado.

Si Goku, je, y tu hijo es idéntico a ti- dijo un chico calvo sonriendo.

Vamos Maestro Roshi, Krilin, no es para tanto- dijo Goku apenado, Bulma jugaba con el pequeño Gohan mientras que ellos platicaban.

Por cierto Goku, puesto que soy tu maestro y casi, casi tu padre adoptivo, debes de contarme de todo lo que paso en tu noche de bodas- dijo Roshi de manera solemne, Krilin solo se sonrojo.

¡Maestro! ¡Como se le ocurre!- dijo Krilin apenado.

¿En mi noche de bodas? Pues que recuerde solo comí mucho ese día... ah, y Chichi me comentó algo sobre hacer el no se que, pero eso es todo- dijo Goku, Roshi y Krilin solo le miraron como quien ve a un imbecil.

Creo que el maestro no se refiere a eso Goku- dijo Krilin apenado.

¡Goku no me decepciones! ¡Yo hablo de esto!- dijo Roshi sacando de quien sabe donde una revista pornográfica, Goku la miro de reojo y no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo que hizo que Krilin le mirara con sorpresa.

Eh, maestro, no creo que sea bueno que hable de "eso"- dijo Goku, Roshi y Krilin solo empezaron a reír... hasta que de pronto se detuvieron.

¿Qué ocurre chicos?- dijo Bulma extrañada mientras que miraba los tres.

¿Sintieron eso?- dijo Krilin con miedo.

Si... son dos kis aterradores- dijo Roshi.

Y se dirigen hacía aquí- dijo Goku, Bulma le miro con sorpresa.

¿Es Picoro?- preguntó asustada.

No... será mejor que escondas a Gohan... ¡Allí están!- dijo Goku mientras que todos miraban las dos ráfagas que tomaban la forma de dos hombres, ambos bastante aterradores.

Creo que lo encontramos- dijo Nappa sonriendo.

Si, es el vivo retrato de él...- dijo Radditz mientras que ambos descendían frente a Goku y los demás.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Goku poniéndose en guardia, Krilin y Roshi hicieron lo mismo, Bulma solo oculto a Gohan tras ella.

¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas de mi Kakarotto?- preguntó Radditz con calma.

¿Kakarotto? ¿Qué quieres decir? Mi nombre es Goku- dijo Goku extrañado.

Veo que no te has desecho de todas las alimañas que poblan este planeta- dijo Nappa mirando con una sonrisa sarcástica a Goku, este solo le miraba con fijeza.

Kakarotto, no sé que te habrá pasado para que no cumplieras con tus ordenes y la verdad no me importa, venimos para llevarte de regreso con nosotros- dijo Radditz con calma.

¿De que rayos hablas? ¡Contéstame!- dijo Goku ya molesto con ellos.

Se ve que eres un idiota, ¡Soy tu hermano Radditz!- dijo Radditz exaltado -¡Y tu eres un saiyajin como nosotros!

¿Saiyajin? ¿Hermano? ¡De que rayos hablas! ¡Yo no tengo ningún hermano!- dijo Goku molesto, Radditz gruñó mientras que Nappa se reía.

¿Qué acaso te golpeaste la cabeza Kakarotto?- dijo Nappa riendo.

¿Un golpe?- dijo Goku extrañado, Roshi y Krilin solo miraban a los dos Saiyajin con fijeza.

Si, un golpe en la cabeza- dijo Nappa de nuevo.

Si, si me di uno, incluso aun tengo la cicatriz- dijo Goku cada vez mas desconcertado.

¡Papá!- dijo Gohan asustado mientras que se separaba de Bulma y corría a abrazarse de las piernas de Goku.

¡Gohan!- dijo Bulma asustada.

¿Así que ese es tu hijo?- dijo Nappa sonriendo, Radditz solo miro a Gohan con calma.

No- dijo Goku tratando de apartar a Gohan, Radditz le miro con fijeza.

No mientas, su cola es una clara muestra de nuestra raza- dijo Radditz estirando su propia cola, el grupo le miro con sorpresa.

¡Tienen cola!- dijo Krilin con sorpresa, de pronto Nappa pareció notar algo.

¿Qué le paso a tu cola?- pregunto Nappa.

Ya hace tiempo que la perdí- dijo Goku seriamente, Nappa solo se puso a reír mientras que Radditz temblaba de indignación.

¡Como te atreves a perder tu cola! ¡Eso es lo que nos da mas poder a nosotros los saiyajin!- dijo Radditz.

Veo que tu hermano es todo un perdedor- dijo Nappa aun riendo.

¡Callate! ¡Ese hombre no es mi hermano y yo no soy ningún Sai quien sabe que! ¡So y Goku y soy humano!- dijo Goku enfurecido.

Je, tiene agallas el insecto- dijo Nappa riendo, Radditz solo gruño molesto, y en eso, en un instante ya estaba detrás de Goku.

¡Cuidado!- dijo Krilin, pero fue muy tarde, Radditz de un golpe lanzó a Goku al aire y sujeto a Gohan.

¡Goku!- griataron sus amigos mientras que Goku caía al mar.

Veo que se enfado- dijo Nappa burlón.

Eres una deshonra para nuestra raza, los Saiyajin somos los mas poderosos guerreros del universo y tu los deshonras uniéndote a una raza debilucha y desapareciendo el símbolo de nuestro poder... no dejare que este niño se desperdicie aquí y eres afortunado de que el príncipe desee dejar este inútil planeta con vida, sino ya lo habría destruido solo por volverte así- dijo Radditz mientras que se elevaba en el aire.

¡Papa!- lloraba el pequeño Gohan, Goku solo estiro su mano con impotencia mientras que sus amigos le ayudaban.

¡Gohan!- grito Goku, pero en eso Nappa se detuvo.

Espera Radditz, démosle una oportunidad para demostrarnos que nos equivocamos- dijo Nappa con malicia.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó Radditz.

¡Kakarotto, si quieres volver a ver a tu hijo trae ante nosotros los cuerpos de 1000 humanos civiles!- dijo Nappa burlón.

Nappa, el príncipe nos ordeno que no matáramos a humanos hasta averiguar mas sobre nuestra búsqueda- le recrimino Radditz.

Por eso es que le dije civiles, además, solo serán 1000 este planeta posee 6 billones de humanos, 1000 no causaran mucha diferencia- dijo Nappa, Radditz solo frunció el ceño.

Has lo que quieras- dijo mientras que salía a vuelo.

¡PAPA!- gritaba Gohan.

¡GOHAN!- EXCLAMO Goku impotente.

Recuerda, 1000 humanos ni mas ni menos, y es posible que decidamos re educarte- dijo Nappa mientras que se iba riendo.

¡GOHAN! Gohan... –dijo Goku con tristeza.

Tranquilo, lo encontraremos- dijo Roshi.

Pero el problema es su poder, no podríamos ni aunque solo fuera uno- dijo Krilin, de pronto Goku se levanto.

No importa... yo debo... debo ir por Gohan- dijo Goku decidido.

Solo lograras que te maten- dijo Picoro apareciendo.

¡Picoro!- dijeron todos asustados.

Tranquilos, no quiero pelear por ahora, Goku, ya notaste su poder ¿Verdad? Jamás podrías ganarles con tu poder actual, ni siquiera a uno de ellos- dijo Picoro –Ellos me humillaron, pero algo me dice que no viene a matarnos, ya lo habrían hecho, no tienen otro objetivo.

Eso no me importa, yo iré por mi hijo- dijo Goku, Picoro le miro con seriedad.

Entonces, te acompañare- dijo Picoro ante las mirada de sorpresa de los demás.

China, cercanías del lugar de aterrizaje de los Saiyajin.

Equipo 4 comuníquense con el 2, aquí el UBCS 5- dijo un mercenario de Umbrella.

Tenemos compañía, hay un grupo de las empresas Wayne en el lugar, también se aproximan miembros de Luthor Corp- dijo otro por la radió.

Rayos, eso causara problemas- dijo uno.

Tranquilos, tenemos permiso del gobierno chino, tal vez podamos convencerlos de "Trabajar juntos"- dijo uno de los capitanes.

Esta bien, pero ten cuidado de los de Luthor Corp, no son tan dóciles como los demás- dijo otro capitán.

Radditz estaba molesto, había tardado mucho en saber de su hermano y resultaba que el se había olvidado de toda su herencia saiyajin, pero al menos, su hijo parecía tener potencial.

Mira, hay insectos en casa, je, me voy a divertir un rato- dijo Nappa mientras que volaba en contra de los grupos que empezaban a investigar las capsulas, Radditz no pudo detenerlo y solo suspiro esperando lo inevitable.

En otro lugar, muy, muy lejano.

Hace medio año.

Darkseid miraba los monitores de sus computadoras, las fuerzas de Frezzer se movían a la Tierra, aunque él sabía que Frezzer trataría de obtener la Ecuación antivida para él mismo, no le importaba, no era mas que un peón en sus planes.

Padre, ya han llegado los seres que esperabas- dijo Desaad acercándose.

Bien, voy para allá- dijo mientras que se abría una enorme compuerta y se podía ver a un nutrido grupo de seres parecidos a los humanos mirándoles.

Ya era hora de que llegaras- dijo un sujeto de cabellos blancos y piel morena.

Espero que nos hallas traído aquí por un buen motivo- dijo un joven de cabellos largos.

Tranquilos... él hace solo lo que debe- dijo un sujeto vestido de blanco.

Aun así, es descortés hacer esperar a tus invitados- dijo otro de cabello negro entrecano y una apariencia árabe.

Disculpen mi descortesía, veo que ya han llegado, aunque aun faltan algunos más, señores, Hao Asakura, Aion, Aizen Sousuke y Ra's Al Gul- dijo Darkseid con calma –Es hora de preparar nuestros planes... aunque antes permítanme presentarles a un pequeño grupo que nos ayudara... pasen.

Tres figuras, dos hombres y una mujer entraron por otra puerta los demás les miraron mientras que Darkseid sonreía.

Permítanme presentarles al General Zod y a sus leales seguidores, Ursa y Non.

Continuara.

Sé que me tarde, pero como ya lo había dicho, este fic será lento, y es que no quiero quedar mal con él, en el proximo capitulo, un encuentro entre los Saiyajins con las fuerzas de Umbrella, una pequeña matanza, una batalla contra Arm Sleves y se sabrá algo de la alianza y un plan entre Goku y Picoro, además de la aparición del gran Boy Scout de América y el inició de una guerra

Hasta el siguiente


	10. NOTA

NOTA:

Por razones fuera de mi control, habré de cancelar todos mis fics por al menos unas dos semanas, pero tranquilos, yo volveré con nuevas ideas... eso espero, mas no abandonare mis fics para nada, espero me tengan paciencia en este trance de tiempo.

Suerte a todos.

Gabe Logan


	11. NOTA DE CAMBIO

NOTA DE CAMBIO.

Originalmente este fic, seguiría un rumbo fijo basándome en ciertas histoprias, pero, el hecho de lo nuevo en los animes de YGO GX, Naruto, One Piece y Bleach, así como el haber conocido el Manga de Full Metal Alchemist me ha dado una nueva perspectiva… a partir de ahora, reeditare el fic con respecto a las partes correspondientes a estas series para poder trabajar de manera mas amena con la historia y poder actualizarlo mas seguido.

Espero que dichos cambios les agraden.

Gabe Logan


End file.
